Brusque Encounters
by rohoxinfanta
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS AHEAD! A Byakuya Kuchiki and Soi Fon Fan Fic. You'll never know that the encounters you have on the least person you notice will end up as "fate/love".
1. 1st Encounter

**BRUSQUE ENCOUNTERS**

A Byakuya Kuchiki and Soi Fon fanfic

You'll never know that the encounters you have on the least person you notice will end up as "fate".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** [I forgot to put this on my first fanfic, so I apologize.] I do not own Bleach and all its components. ^_^

**Author's Note: **Not my first fanfic but the second one. Lol. But this is the first story that I will make into a series, unlike my first which is a one-shot fanfic. Soi Fon is my most favorite Bleach character. I like her because of her personality and of course her powers. I also like Byakuya. Well because he is so attractive. Lol. The two for me are perfect. So why not pair them? Besides, in my eyes, the two would really make a very good pair because they are both good-looking. Lol. And for me, they are the other one of my favorite love team on Bleach, the other being IchiHime. The story took place before the infiltration of the captains to HM. Hope my story about them will interest you. ByaSoi fever starts right now. Enjoy reading and don't forget to write reviews. Thanks everyone. ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya and Soi Fon: Yeah. We are the ones who bumped into each other sooooo rarely.

**FIRST ENCOUNTER – AT FIRST SQUAD HQ**

It is just another day for the 13 Protection Squad captains to meet at the First Squad Headquarter. Recently, continuous meetings are being held. Well, because there's a need for abrupt preparations for the casualties in Hueco Mundo and also the Winter War against Aizen. Numerous plans are being laid and decided. But after a week of assembly, no clear idea was proposed and adopted. That's why it seems that the meeting wouldn't end. Good thing, there were two distinct captains resolved to stand out on today's meeting to introduce the plans they've formulated. The first to talk was the captain of the Sixth Division, the famous and wealthy, not to mention the handsome Byakuya Kuchiki. Right after the Call to Order by the first division captain and the Commander in Chief of the 13 Protection Squad, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Byakuya rapidly positioned himself on the center, facing directly the Commander in Chief. The other captains were actually surprised on that move. But waits on what he will try to say. Near the Commander's throne, there's one captain who actually got annoyed on what he had done. She's the second division captain, the fierce Soi Fon. She was also the Commander of the Punishment Force. _Crap. He got first._ She thought angrily. In fact, she wanted to be the one to promote the plan seemed suitable for the preparation they need. She already had a foot ahead of her place that signifies she wanted to walk towards the center to speak. Unfortunately, she was defeated by a split second by Byakuya. Anyway, she brought her right foot back. She'll try to listen as well. But there's no sign of agreement on whatever he will say because her fists were clenched. Byakuya, in fact was aware of Soi Fon's reaction on his abruptness. Since she was close to the Commander's chair, she is quite conspicuous in Byakuya's perspective. He laughed seeing Soi Fon's irritated reaction. _Sorry. Mine's better._ He reflected. Soi Fon's surprisingly, noticed the insulting smile of Byakuya for grabbing the spotlight. Soi Fon's raised an eyebrow and gave an evil grin. Byakuya just winked at her. Not foreseeing such response against her, she blushed, and then she looked away. _Now I am so annoyed_. _Just you wait Kuchiki._ She whispered. And her fists tightened. Byakuya decided to start. He cleared his throat first. Then sighed. He greeted everyone present in the room. Then he grasped his haori, trying to open it as if he would get something inside it. But there's someone misinterpreted it.

"Are you going to strip?" Someone asked. He sounded so excited. It was the eight squad commander, the naughty Shunsui Kyoraku. Everyone was startled. Even the still angry Soi Fon. Yamamoto coughed to silence the crowd. Byakuya was clueless on what he was talking about.

"What?!" he asked him. Then he managed to pull out a piece of paper. And everyone realized that he doesn't try to undress himself.

"Ah. I see, you are trying to pick something inside. I thought it was different." Then he laughed. Everyone looked at him disappointingly. He scratches his head due to embarrassment.

"Anyway." Byakuya started. He straightened his haori for the frizzed result of getting the paper. "I prepared a plan to settle the issues at Hueco Mundo. I planned of sending some of our captain to deal with some if not all of the Arrancars. By dealing with them, it will gradually decrease Aizen's cronies that will somehow weaken his army. And by weakening his army, we won't be having such hard time to deal with him on Winter War." Everyone nodded on his statements. Commander Yamamoto was expressionless. Anyhow, he wanted him to continue. But Soi Fon was not easily pleased by it. She wanted to inquire something. Before she could say anything, Byakuya continued.

"Captains that would be sent to Hueco Mundo will be accompanied by their Vice Captains. An extensive preparation and training though is still needed before heading to Hueco Mundo." Byakuya noticed that Soi Fon was a bit confused. "I'd like to finally mention captains' name that I wanted to be sent on Hueco Mundo." He said. Everyone was a little bit queasy on that idea. Most especially Soi Fon. He was being watched grimly by her. _What? What's wrong with it?_ He asked himself. Soi Fon suddenly step forward to say something. Commander Yamamoto and other captains glanced at her. _Let's see what you going to say_. Byakuya murmured. Soi Fon looked at him. _Hear this you bastard._ She as well murmured to herself.

"I want to voice out my own plan. I have a better one." She said concretely. Everyone was surprised. Commander Yamamoto looked away, still expressionless. The other captains were stunned by her sudden proposal. Byakuya, who sensed that she was trying to steal the floor, opposed calmly.

"I'm sorry but I was the one who was speaking here in front of everyone. I've the sole right here. You can't just interrupt someone." Then he smiled.

"It is very obvious, _Kuchiki_, that your plan is very detrimental." She stressed.

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's full of flaws."

"Can you identify such flaws? How can you say such when I am not yet finished?" Sound angry but his face is so calm.

She sneered. "You can't just dispatch our captains to the problems we don't have concern with? Those ryoka who started the trouble should be the one to settle the problem they are facing. Why waste our captain's energy to help them? It may be better if we should be focusing on the battle ahead of us than sticking our asses to other's business." She protested. The room was filled with 'Ooohs' by the guys when she said those oppressing words.

Before Byakuya could defend himself and his plan, Soi Fon sustained. "What's more, you can't just decide for yourself who should go or not. What if the one you chose doesn't want to participate? Who would you replace? What if the person you plan to replace for disagrees as well? Isn't it better if we by, ourselves should decide on that matter, rather than being autocratic? Ha, _Kuchiki_?"

"If you are listening to what I said earlier, I don't intend to send our captains to help them. I plan on decreasing the Arrancar's populace. So we could somehow _weaken_ them. That's one of the basic measures we could do." He smiled at her, feeling confident that he has the best plan ever. Soi Fon was again annoyed by it. She looked away, biting her lips in irritation.

"As for the selection of captains, yes I might be wrong to determine it on my own. But I am open for any opposition. I am not that insensitive to not notice that possibility." He said arrogantly. Soi Fon was speechless. _Where's you fierceness, Nibantai Taichou? Say something? Lost for words?_ Byakuya boasted.

_You are going to pay for this embarrassment, Kuchiki._ She faced him, looking pleased. "Okay…If that's the case, who would you _suggest_ then to go there?" _Let's see your prospects. If my name will be there, you're as good as a dead meat._ She thought. Then she returned to her position before stepping in the scene.

"Now that you asked for it, I'll announced who will be part of my list." He opened the piece of paper he held. The captains gulped in awaiting the names to be mentioned. _Don't you dare mentioned my name_, she whispered angrily. _Don't you dare, Kuchiki_.

Byakuya cleared his throat again for the announcement. "I want to retain the majority here in Soul Society to deal with the plan for Winter Wars since we're insufficient. I decided to take with me…" Everyone was shocked when he regarded himself. "Yes, I'll go as well…" he assured. "I'd like to take with me three captains. I thought that four captains to deal in Hueco Mundo is enough. And these are…" Drums rolled in everyone's thoughts. "…Eleventh Squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi." Kenpachi grinned upon calling his name. "I am so excited. Hahaha." He growled. They looked at him contrarily. Byakuya continued. "Fourth Squad Captain Retsu Unohana." She merely smiled when her name was mentioned. "..And…" he paused for a moment. He supposed to be mentioning Twelth Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's name; that's what have been written in his paper. But he plans on fooling someone, so he folded the paper and return it inside his haori. Then he resumed. "…Second Squad Captain Soi Fon." He finally said. He looked at her for the reaction. She was horrendously stunned. She was motionless, her eyes fixed on nowhere. Everyone looked at her, expecting some violet reaction. But she didn't. they looked back at Byakuya. "So, any opposition?" to each other's surprise, no one dared to oppose. Even Soi Fon, but actually, she is still on an immovable stature. "Since no one opposed me, that means all conceded. My headquarters is open for furtherance." He finished.

"Very well, Kuchiki-taichou." Commander Yamamoto suddenly spoke. "I'll leave you the plan for Hueco Mundo. Though, inform me about the progress."

"Yes, Commander."

"Meeting adjourned." Then Commander Yamamoto knocked the tip of his crane onto the floor for ending the meeting. That's the time Soi Fon was snapped out of her stunned reaction. She looked around. Everybody left. Where's everybody? Wow, they left in an instant?! Son of a _beach_! She hurried outside and plans on hunting Byakuya.

"So, that's how you want to play a game? Let's see what you got Kuchiki. I'll definitely going to kill you." While walking outside, she didn't notice that she was releasing her reiatsu. It was unstable. That's why, the shinigamis on her way became destabilize and dizzy for failing to deal with her power. She wanted to reach his manor fast so she decided to use her expertise, flash steps. In a second, she reached his manor. "Now where are you, my little stinky, irritating cherry blossom?"

Next: Second Encounter – At Kuchiki's Manor


	2. 2nd Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and all its components. ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SECOND ENCOUNTER – AT KUCHIKI'S MANOR**

Byakuya arrived at his manor after the meeting. He decided to make tea for his leisure time. He stayed on one of his lounge and there he takes a sip of his chamomile tea, his favorite. He savored every sip of that tea. Soi Fon as well arrived at his manor. She saw and was about to enter. But stopped when she saw someone's approaching. When Byakuya was on the verge of total relaxation, one of his subordinates called in. He was a bit upset for his presence but gave in to it.

"What is it?" He said. He really does sound a little upset.

"Sorry for intrusion taichou, but you have a visitor. Fourth Division Captain Unohana." The subordinate said. He was kneeling down as a sign of respect for him.

"Okay. Let her in."

"Got it, Taichou."

While Unohana was being called, he prepared another tea cup for the visitor. Soi Fon, overheard the conversation, decided to leave for a moment. "I'll be coming back Kuchiki. Just you wait." Then she fled.

Unohana arrived at his room. "Sorry Byakuya for interrupting on your leisure time. But there was just something I want to discuss with you."

"Its okay, Retsu-taichou. We really have matters to discuss anyway." He smiled.

"Actually, I was a bit confused on why I am one of the travelers. I don't usually participate in combats, you know."

"Yes, I am very aware of that. Here, drink this tea." He offered.

"Unohana sipped a little. "Hmm. Very comforting. I love the smell." Then she thanked him "You want me to heal them, don't you?" She encouraged.

"My sister was badly hurt, as far as I know."

"I see. And so were the others, right?"

He nodded, and then takes another sipped on his tea. Unohana do the same.

She put down her tea cup and asked hastily.

"Can I suggest something?"

"What is it?" Byakuya inquired.

"Can I take Yamada-san with me? He could accompany you to Rukia-san. I will handle the rest."

"Did you inform him?"

"Yes, and he already agreed."

"If that's the case, I won't mind having him too."

"Thank You, Byakuya."

"No problem." Then they both take a sip.

There was a moment of silence, but Unohana has something to question again.

"Did the two other captains already compromised with you?"

"Nope. You're the first one. I doubt that they will bother visit me here." he paused. "Especially Soi Fon."

"Are you two having a feud?" She teased.

"Actually, no. But I don't know about her. She might just simply against my plan but taking it to different level, you know, the 'her own conflict level'."

"Yeah. But I felt that it was aggravated on you choosing her to accompany you. You know how much she hated those ryoka." She laughed.

"Indeed." He laughed a bit. Then he looked down.

"Let me see. Do you really plan on having her in our group?"

Byakuya didn't respond instantly. Unohana was suspicious.

"You don't, do you?" she concluded.

Byakuya still not wanting to talk. He grabbed his tea cup then took a sip.

Unohana laughed. "You are in big trouble, Byakuya. Soi Fon was the least to accept jokes and being fooling around." She warned.

"I know about that. But she pissed me off during the meeting."

"Well she had a point though."

"She's selfish. She wanted to present her selfish and violent plans."

"And what do you know about her plans?"

Byakuya sighed. Then rushed into the words. "She wanted to infiltrate the Hueco Mundo by herself. She wanted to punish everyone, including our allies. She actually commissioned a certain twelfth division subordinate to steal an improvised bomb that Mayuri was still working on. That bomb was said to be so damaging that will possibly erased the whole Hueco Mundo."

"Really?!" Unohana was surprised. "And how did you find that out?"

"That subordinate was actually a brother on one of my subordinate. He informed me about it because that brother of him was as well shocked on it. It was very alarming. Although, I can't deny the fact that that one will be the best way to defeat them. But it's quite imprudent and hasty. We can't just destroy something without formulating a concrete plan. And one more thing, that bomb was not yet perfectly made. It wasn't tested yet. The creation was a mere theory. No assurance at all."

"I don't get it. Why Soi Fon would think as carelessly liked that?" Unohana was bewildered.

"I don't know either. But one thing is for sure. She wanted to deal with things her way; an easy one. And that's wimpy." He laughed.

Soi Fon out of nowhere sneezed thrice in a row! _Darn! Why do I suddenly sneezed?!_ She complained.

Unohana decided to return to her headquarter. She stood up. "Okay then. I have to go. Let's talk again."

"Okay sure." he as well stood up.

"Thanks for the tea. It was very delicious."

He smiled. He planned on accompanying her on exiting his manor but Unohana restrained him. "No need to take me outside. Thank You Byakuya-bo." She smiled and waved at him.

"Your welcome, Unohana-taichou." He bowed upon her departure.

Soi Fon saw Unohana leaving his manor. So she opted to go inside to continue the hunt.

Soi Fon landed on the garden of Byakuya's Manor. She was exactly on the front of the pond of Byakuya where his orange little fishes called cods are being bred. She looked at the pond. "Cute fishes." She praised. She looked around and saw Byakuya in his white kimono, minus his head gears and green scarf. He was sitting Indian style on his patio. His eyes were closed, and so Soi Fon was curious on what he was doing. "Yoga in sunset? You are a total jerk, Kuchiki."Then she laughed. She walked towards him, seizing the moment of calmness and defenseless of him.

She actually released her Suzumebachi. "Gotcha!" Soi Fon exclaimed. But when she got a closer look at Byakuya, she suddenly blushed. Her heart began to pound rapidly. Her weapon vanished. She didn't even realize that she was attempting to kiss him! She closed her eyes, and she was about to touch his lip with her own, but out of the blue, a voice called her.

"Soi Fon-taichou?!" A man's voice called out. Soi Fon reacted like a mouse being seen stealing foods. She was clearly like a mouse but she's stealing one's kiss, not foods. Startled, she decided to escape in the place on just a millisecond! Byakuya opened his eyes.

"Who?!" he asked.

"I just saw Soi Fon-taichou here." It was one of his subordinates.

"Where is she?" Byakuya asked. Then he looked around for any trace of her.

"I don't know. She just…vanished." The subordinate responded confusingly.

"Vanished? Why did she come here anyway?"

"I don't know. Actually, when I saw her, she was right in front of you. I thought you are talking to her?"

"I was just taking my nap. I don't actually felt any presence here. Maybe, you're just seeing things." Then he stood up.

"Maybe I was."

"Now you ruined my leisure time." Then he headed at his room.

"Sorry, Taichou." The shinigami scratched his head for embarrassment. But while leaving the patio, he murmured. "I really saw Soi Fon-taichou though…"

At Byakuya's room, he threw a pillow at the wall. "Curse you shinigami, for ruining _that_ opportunity…" Then he recalled the kiss that Soi Fon was almost gonna give him. He can still feel the warm breath of Soi Fon near his lips.

Next: Third Encounter – Second Division's Headquarters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if 'cod' is the fishes on Byakuya's pond. The one that Yachiru is stealing on the Shinigami Illustrated? Correct me guys if I am wrong. Thanks. ^_^


	3. 3rd Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and all its components. ^_^V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THIRD ENCOUNTER – AT SECOND DIVISION'S HQ**

In the middle of the night, Soi Fon was still wide awake. She can't sleep. Probably because of scenes from yesterday. She stared blankly at the ceiling, both of her hands positioned at the back of her head. She's motionless too. She really looked like a lifeless Shinigami. There's a black cat stuff toy laid at her belly. It was the stuff toy that the tenth division Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku gave her as a present from the real world. She always has it beside her, when sleeping. Because it reminds her of the master she idolizes, Yoruichi Shihoin.

Suddenly, she was startled by something and subsequently awoke her from her mental vacancy. Through her open window at her left side, a thing that looks exactly like an arrow, rapidly strike through the parallel wall. She glanced at it the moment it hit the wall. It's not just a mere arrow. It has a roll of red paper attached to it. Soi Fon frowned upon seeing it. But her expression was afterward changed into a nervous stare as if she knows where it came from; somewhere that she was afraid to. She didn't stand up instantly. She returned to her lurking self earlier. She closed her eyes. Now she placed her hands on her side and fists suddenly tightened. Then she hurriedly and angrily stood up and walked towards the letter shot at her wall. The stuff toy fell on the floor. She may not have notice it because she didn't pick it up. The light from the outside shined on her long, black, bare hair. She looked back; to the open window. She decided to close it now. And so her room darkened when the window that supplements midnight light, was gone. She lit the lamp on her desk. She sat there promptly, detached the letter from the arrow, and then slowly opened it. She sighed upon seeing the body of the letter. There's a distinct acronym inscribed elegantly at the top of the paper: **"ATC"**. She chilled, looking at those letters intently. She continued to read the whole document. It was short, written with dark, black and thick ink, the letters were a little bit small that gives Soi Fon a hard time identifying what word it was. The writing in general was ugly and unorganized, worst than a child's hand writing. "Why use thick ink in such hideous hand writing and unreadable paper! Stupid!" Soi Fon muttered in disgust with the vagueness of the letter. But she continued anyway because it's an important matter.

Soi Fon reflected on every word in the letter. She was calmed at first but at the end of the letter, she felt terrified. Her eyes widened, as if she have been threatened. Her grip on the paper hardened, that almost ripping it in small pieces. Though after reading, she crumpled the red paper and tossed it at the adjacent wall. The sound of the falling paper echoed at the still room. "Atone for yesterday's failure… how?!" She murmured. She buried her face on her hands and grinned her teeth. Her finger nails are gradually twisted, on attempting to squeeze her fist again. Since her nails are quite long and pointed, it end up hurting her forehead; it was bruised intuitively. "Ouch!" She reacted. She unintentionally touches the bruises and she retorted. She tried to examine her forehead on how much bruises she committed, and there's only four vertical lines, about an inch long; two on each side. "How unfortunate of me. My oh my." She opened a drawer on her desk and gets a hold of a red box that has an inscription again of the same letters on the red note she received earlier. She opened it and it contained few bottles of supposedly medicines, and a roll of gauges and plasters. She took the roll of plaster. She cut evenly two tiny pieces, then immediately applied on each side of her forehead where her bruises are. She ached when she placed those plaster. It was actually an unusual kind of plaster, it has eucalyptus concoction. So basically, it has cooling and a little soothing effect but when applied to an open wound, it really hurts. She then realized that it's the wrong plaster that she was putting. That plaster was supposed to be for body and muscles pains, not for bruises. "Unbelievable!" Soi Fon complained. She tried to remove, but she feared the painful effect, so she left it as it was. She left her seat, planning to return to her bed. She saw her stuff toy lying on the floor. She picked it up, dusted it and hugged it tight. "Oh poor Yoruichi-chan. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'll promise I'll never do it again." She said. She acted like a little child; she caresses the lifeless cat. She even kissed its head. She smiled while she held firmly the toy that resembles Yoruichi. Yet, in just a few seconds, as if she just experience being possessed by odd spirit, she threw the stuff toy on her bed. She shook her head. "Do I just talk to a stuff toy?! What's happening to me?!" She placed her right palm on her forehead, then on her neck. "I think I am sick." She laid herself on the bed arduously. "I've been acting unconsciously lately. I never realize that I am doing things I am not supposed to do. Like that…" She paused. She closed her eyes, and then finished her sentence. "…like that _kiss_." She breathed, then in a moment, she fell asleep.

**. . . . .**

The next morning, Byakuya woke up very early. About two hours earlier than his usual waking time. He walked directly to his patio. Inhaled some fresh morning air. He returned to his room immediately to get the bottle of koi feeds. Still in his sleeping attire, he went outside, into the pond then pour ample amount of koi feeds. He smiled, seeing the kois mingling on the part where he dispensed the feeds. He was about to return to his room when suddenly, a voice from behind called out.

"Taichou!"

He looked to the right side and saw one of his subordinates approaching, the same subordinate from yesterday. He bowed upon seeing him. "What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"You have visitors Taichou." The Shinigami informed him.

Before Byakuya asked who it was, a sharp, tiny, girl's voice called his name. "Bya-chan!!!" It was the pink-haired vice captain of the eleventh squad named Yachiru. He clings onto Byakuya upon seeing him. Byakuya, feeling awkward on such, forcefully pushes Yachiru away from him, but she's just so resistant on Byakuya's struggle. She hugged him even tighter. She even used her petite legs on embracing him firmly. She's like a tarsier attached on a cherry blossom tree. Yachiru laughed while doing it. "Bya-chan. You're so cute!! That's why Yachiru likes you so much!!" Byakuya just stood there, frozen. _I can't believe I am going to be murdered by a child! I really can't believe this! I can't resist her grasp! What's with this kid?! _He thought desperately.

"L-l-let g-g-go n-n-now…I-I c-c-c-can't b-b-b-b-br-br-breathe!" Byakuya protested.

Yachiru pretended that she doesn't hear what he just said. "Say what?!"

The subordinate, who worriedly watched his Taichou struggling for life, pleaded to Yachiru. "Please, Fuku-taichou, let go. Taichou's gasping. He can't—" The subordinate never got the chance to complete his plea. Yachiru stared at him forbiddingly. He choked. "What-did-you-say?!" The subordinate, knowing how powerful she was and feeling that his life will be on jeopardy if he would continue on begging for his taichou's life, ran away from them. On his way out, he bumped to the fearsome eleventh squad captain Kenpachi. The subordinate's round eyes widened and cold sweats rushed all over his face, upon seeing _the_ person he collided with. He trembled fearing that Kenpachi will harm him for it. Kenpachi somehow ignored the incident. He simply grinned at him then inquired where his fuku-taichou was. The subordinate instinctively pointed the direction leading to Byakuya's garden. "Thanks." Kenpachi plainly said. The subordinate bowed then hurriedly ran away again.

Yachiru sensed Kenpachi's arrival so she let go of Byakuya at last. "Ken-chan! What took you so long?" She greeted him when he finally reached them. Kenpachi didn't respond on her, but instead, "What happened to Byakuya?" Then he pointed behind Yachiru.

"Ha?!" Yachiru asked unaware that at her back, is Byakuya, now lying on the ground, black eyes, as well as his mouth, wide opened like he was spooked by very terrifying ghouls and eventually died out of it. Yachiru approached the unconscious body. She put her left palm on Byakuya's mouth, trying to feel his breath.

"Is he dead?!" Kenpachi asked. He slowly came closer to them, arms crossed.

"Ehhh…Yachiru don't know. Let's find out." She winked at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi raised a brow, suspicious on what she's planning to do.

"I'll _resuscitate_ him." Then she laughed naughtily.

"Do you know how to do it?" Kenpachi asked, worried for Byakuya's life.

"Leave it to Yachiru, Ken-chan!" Kenpachi sat on the nearest huge stone, his arms still traversed, waiting on what Yachiru is going to do.

Yachiru stood conventionally in front of Byakuya's insensible body. She bowed as if she's going to do a ceremony. She sighed. Then without further ado, she jumped into Byakuya's stomach, so much like a little child on a trampoline! Kenpachi almost fell on his seat, startled on what just Yachiru did. He shook his head. _Poor Kuchiki. He's a human trampoline, now_. Yachiru on the other hand, looked at Byakuya's face for any sign of revival, but there hasn't. She landed on the ground in the other side of Byakuya's body. Then she repeated what she has done beforehand, still checking for Byakuya's response. She's in fact enjoying it, that possibly, even if Byakuya awoke at last, she's still going to continue it! Kenpachi just watched Yachiru playing on the lying figure. On the tenth attempt of Yachiru in jumping into the body, Byakuya regained his consciousness. He sat first then stood up immediately; Yachiru just looked at him with a slight concern for him. Kenpachi as well stood up, then asked Byakuya's condition. Byakuya shot a frightening gaze at Yachiru. The little gal just smiled at him. "Bya-chan!! You're alive!!" She's going to hug him again but Byakuya manage to block her, by getting hold of her pate, just before reaching him again. Yachiru complained. Byakuya continue in giving her _that _look. Unfortunately, it didn't last long though. His body began to react from those jumps by Yachiru. Yachiru fell; face first, on the ground when Byakuya release his handling on Yachiru's nape. Byakuya thrust his palm to his aching stomach. He wanted to shout due to so much pain, but he resists it, fearing that it would ached more. He's struggling again for his life. He's, as a matter of fact, kneeling from sufferance. _S***!_ He growled mentally. Kenpachi was alarmed on such action. He asked again Byakuya's condition, but he didn't respond. Instead he looked at him, the same look that he gave to Yachiru. Kenpachi frowned on the way he's being looked by him. Byakuya still manage to say a word to him. "H-h-haven't y-y-you teach…your f-f-fuku-taichou h-how t-to res-pect t-taichou?" Kenpachi just shrugged at his question. Now, Byakuya was totally pissed on them. "Wh-why d-don't y-you j-j-just leave…I c-can't deal…w-with m-monsters…l-like…t-the t-t-two o-of y-you!!" he commanded angrily.

"Bya-chan is so rude!!" Yachiru whined. She placed her hands on her hips, acting like she's indeed angry at him.

"Hell yes!" Kenpachi snapped. The two didn't show any intention of leaving

Byakuya looked at them more grimly. _Honestly, what are they still doing here?! Did they just come all the way here to…to kill me?! But why?! And what makes this stomachache??!!_

Byakuya tried to stand up, but he fell on his knees immediately. The two laughed at him. His knuckles now are craving for somebody's face; he wanted to punch each of them. But in his condition he can't. Yachiru walked closely to him again. He looked at her_. Now, what is she planning to do?! _He thought. He's as well nervous on what's gonna happen to him again, around _them_. _They're obviously torturing me. But why?!_

"I can help you." Yachiru offered cheerfully.

"No thanks." Then he tried to get up again. Yachiru, disappointed at his refusal, kicked his stomach. "I hate you Bya-chan!"

There was a moment of silence. Byakuya was startled at that attack again. His eyes broaden. The red veins in his eyes appear gradually. Then, after a short while, he growled.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Taichou! Taichou!" A somehow familiar voice exclaimed near him.

Byakuya was standing in front of his pond. He looked at his hand; he's still holding the bottle of koi feeds, but now it was empty! He poured all of the contents to the pond, so the kois are feasting on it. "What the…" then he looked beside him and saw the subordinate who called him. He bowed and greeted him.

"I'm sorry for my sudden appearance. I just heard you shout so loudly. I thought you are in big trouble so I rushed here. But then I saw you, just standing here blankly." The subordinate elucidated.

_Did I just dream?! Standing?! Does that torture experience is just a dream?! I can't believe this!! Although I'm glad I am still alive!!_ He contemplated. "I just dreamt, that's all. Thank you for waking me up. You can go back to your work now." he ordered. _I think I need to have a cup of tea to start the day_, he thought. _Normally…_ he ended. He saw his subordinat scratches his head in confusion and might as well due to the weird 'dreaming' of him. He just take no notice on it.

"One more thing Taichou."

"What is it now?"

"You have visitors Taichou."

"Visitors? Who are they?" he asked.

"Its eleventh squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi and his vice captain Yachiru, Taichou."

Byakuya froze upon hearing the name. _No way! Did that dream was a premonition?! No way!_

"Don't let them enter my grounds. Tell the gate keepers to—" before he could successfully command to stop the two from entering, they showed up.

"Did I just hear you ignoring us?" Kenpachi questioned. He grinned at him. Yachiru is hanging on his back, as usual, appearing to be disheartened on Byakuya's unwelcoming presence.

"Bya-chan hates us." Yachiru suggested.

Byakuya gained composure. He chuckled a little bit. "Of course not." He defended. _I just want to live, that's all._ "I was just about to meet someone so I can't accommodate you today. Actually, I'm about to go now to my appointment." He turned his back at them, heading to his room.

Kenpachi and Yachiru both looked at him suspiciously. "Oh really." They chorused. "With that look, you're planning to go somewhere else?" Kenpachi inquired.

"Of course I am going to change. See, I am heading for my room."

"And where exactly are you planning to go?" Yachiru interrogated.

_Yeah. Where am I going anyway? _Byakuya stared back at them. "It's none of your business anymore. So, if you'll excuse me…" Byakuya rushed to his room through flash steps, and then dressed quickly, fixed his hair and put on the light green scarf. He wanted to be away from them as soon as possible.

The two were surprised. "Where is he now?" Kenpachi asked.

In seconds, he returned to the two again then said goodbye. "See you soon. Ciao." He simply said.

"Hey wait! I actually want to talk about the plan you have—" but Byakuya already left them. "Damn that pretty boy." Kenpachi stammered.

Yachiru just laugh. Then in an instant, the two disappeared.

**. . . . .**

Byakuya arrived at the front gate of the second division. _So, I end up in Soi Fon's lair, eh?_ Byakuya thought. _Anyway…_

He knocked at the door.

No one answered in his initial effort. He knocked again.

Still the same.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with this division?! Soi Fon needs to reassess her leadership." He decided to leave the place and go somewhere else. But he then stopped when he heard the gate opened. A giant man exited the gate. He was chewing noisily and he carried a bag of potato snacks. It was fuku-taichou Omoeda of the second division. He was instantaneously got irritated when he saw that no one was present in front of the gate. "Damn those tricksters." He moaned. Byakuya, feeling sort of affected by such impolite words, coughed for recognition. Omoeda noticed him automatically. He as well quickly hid his chips inside his kimono. He grinned.

"B-Byakuya-taichou! Welcome! Hehe." Omeoda greeted him nervously.

"Do you mind?" Byakuya asking for a formal ingress to the division.

"Oh. Not at all Taichou. Come in" Omoeda guided him inside.

There was a long stony pathway, leading to the main building of the second division. A gust of cold wind welcomed Byakuya. The place is surrounded by different trees and bushes. Dried leaves almost covered the ground. No flowers. _As expected from a boyish captain_. Byakuya supposed. On the left portion was a white marble arc pillar, which is the entrance to the training ground of the second division. There are several shinigamis already in practice by their own. The opposite portion has the same arc, although Byakuya has no idea where it leads. They stayed for quite a while on the gate. Byakuya was perplexed on why Omoeda's not assisting him to Soi Fon. He cleared his throat again to get his attention. Omoeda jumped on it.

"Oh. So Taichou, what brought you here?" Omoeda conversed.

"I have to speak to your captain." Byakuya answered coldly.

"I see. But our captain actually prohibits any visitors now. hehe." The fat man announced.

"So is that the reason why it took a while before the gate opened?"

"About that…" Omoeda was in deep thought for any convincing excuses that could defend he's mistake. He's the cause of the delay because he commanded the original gate keepers to buy him tons of snacks. Until now, they haven't showed up. In return, he became the temporary gate man.

Byakuya sensed that Omoeda did something stupid again, in regards of foods, that makes him neglect a duty. So he diverted the subject. "Never mind. So why does your captain prohibits any visitors today?" he asked, a little bit anxious.

Omoeda sighed when he got out of the possible trouble. "Well, she's sick?" he responded.

"She is? Is she okay now?" Byakuya followed up.

"I don't know taichou. We can't speak to her personally. We once communicated to her outside her room; just in front of her door. I don't even know if what she said is true or not. Hehe."

"Are you accusing your taichou of lying?" Byakuya glanced at him in a kind of evil way. He might not want to hear someone speak ill of his comrades.

"N-no. Not really taichou. Hehe." Omoeda walled.

"Take me with her now. I have important matter to discuss with her." Byakuya ordered.

"B-but taichou…"

"No buts. Take me to her this instant." He ordered. Byakuya then emerges into the building, leaving Omoeda behind. Omoeda rushed near him for assistance.

**. . . . .**

Soi Fon was still on her bed; she's in the same condition as last night. "I really don't feel well… I really don't feel well…" she kept repeating these words. But she halted when someone knocked at her door.

"What is it?! I told you not to bother me. I'm not feeling well." She said angrily.

"Sorry taichou, but you have an important visitor." Omoeda's voiced passed through her wooden door.

"I told you not to allow any visitor, aren't I? You bastard!" she growled. Her throat ached a little when she shouted. She's probably dehydrated, since she hasn't drink water yet. She never moved an inch on her bed, so she can't get any.

"I am sorry taichou, but this person…" the voice paused. Soi Fon frowned on that incomplete words.

"That person, what?!" she demanded.

Outside the room, Byakuya was whispering something to Omoeda.

"This person is very very important to you. For sure, you can't resist this person's presence." Omoeda continued.

Soi Fon thought deeply about that 'very very important person' that Omoeda mentioned. As if she was stroke by a lightning, she aroused from her lifeless stature, hurriedly approached the couch in the room where she placed her white, elegant looking robe. She knotted the lace from the robe on her waist. She run onto her dresser then brushed her hair, still not wearing any hair pieces. She tidied her room a bit. It's slightly messy, but she overlooked beneath her desk, where the red note was. She then sat, ladylike, on her couch, which was facing the door of her room. "Let _her_ in." Soi Fon instructed. _I can't believe Yoruichi is visiting me now_! She thought; she giggled at it also. Her faced brightens upon thinking that Yoruichi came.

"Good morning!" a male voice resonated her room.

Soi Fon's jaw dropped, when she saw that the visitor is Byakuya not the person she thought it was.

"Kuchiki?!" Soi Fon asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's me." Byakuya said proudly. "Just as I thought, you're expecting Yoruichi. That's explains the sudden change of heart for visitors. Are you that obsessed with her?" He smiled.

Soi Fon stood up. She stomped her right foot on the floor, then vanished from where she firstly at. Byakuya was surprised when she disappeared. But then he suddenly felt someone's fuming aura behind him. "Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi". It was Soi Fon, transformed into her shikai form. "Sayonara, Kuchiki." She said.

To be continued.

Next: Fourth Encounter – At The Second Division's HQ (Part 2)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi:** Spider Enemy's Killing Strike, Hornet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** So much violence going on. Lol. ^_^

As you could notice, I've change the fish that Byakuya was raising; from cod to 'koi'. The latter is the right fish I was looking for, the former, I don't know where I got that. Lol. Thanks Grayfalcon for informing me about the fish. ^_^

And biggest thanks to 'Bad one' for endless and unconditional encouragement and inspiration..^_^

The 'fourth encounter' will be coming soon, so please be patient on it.

Thank goodness I bought Bleach Manga Volume 18 a long time ago. Without it, writing about Soi Fon's shikai and other needed and essential infos, would be utterly impossible. That's the only Bleach Manga I have so far. It's because Soi Fon was the front cover. That's why I bought it. Lol. ^_^


	4. 4th Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and all its components. ^_^

**A/N:** I am as well overwhelmed by the advancement of the popularity of ByaSoi. Now we start to appreciate and notice this good pairing. Lol. ^_^V

But I am as well saddened by a personal incident. I lost momentum of writing this fanfic because of such. So it took a several days before I could continue the series. Such a long delay. And so I want to apologize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FOURTH ENCOUNTER – AT THE SECOND DIVISION HQ**

**(PART 2)**

War ahead at Soi Fon's room?!

**. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .**

"Jinteki Shakusetsu…Suzumebachi…"

An angry voice of Soi Fon barked at Byakuya's auricle. He saw how Soi Fon's right hand transformed from holding a short Zanpakuto into wearing an unusual but elegant looking arm bangle which extends pointedly to her middle finger, with chains on its edges and in colors gold and black. Byakuya somehow held his Zanpakuto, just in case that she is serious on her attempts, although signs of her eagerness to hurt him are conspicuous on her actions. He slid a small opening to his sword from its case, indeed preparing for the present danger. A droplet of sweat rushed from his forehead to his chin. _Why do I get nervous about this?! Its not like she really meant on killing me_, Byakuya thought. Soi Fon was holding Byakuya's neck with her left arm while threatening him using her Suzumebachi in her right hand.

Soi Fon on the other hand, gnashed her teeth; her outraged eyes narrowed that almost made her eyebrows merged into one. _What you've done is unforgivable; no one is allowed to make fun of me and especially using Yoruichi; not even her _apprentice_ as you_, she mused. She calmed for a moment though. The words of Byakuya upon entering her room earlier: "Are you that obsessed with her?" kept troubling on her mind. She reacted to it diversely; she was upset because the word he used, obsessed, was an unpleasant term for her, she doesn't like the sound and the meaning it tried to convey. She was as well baffled on trying to determine what must be her true feelings towards Yoruichi. _Does obsession is visible from my behaviors with or without her? Am I really head over heels to her? I mean, she's my master, it's a little inappropriate for someone like me to desire something peculiar_. She envisioned. She closed her eyes tightly to revamp from indulging on assessing her feelings. Momentarily, she returned to her ferocious state of mind. _It's this blue-blooded freak's fault. He never must have mentioned those oppressing words._

Byakuya could feel her heavy breathing that signifies hunger for someone's life. Byakuya then visualized a beast-looking but adorable Soi Fon – she has two rounded, huge and hairy ears above her rounded and chubby molded face, with two pairs of thin whiskers, and dark, circling eyes. She has gigantic paws and each nails resembles the pointed part of her Suzumebachi. Her brown body as a whole was massively curvy and bushy; she looked like she's just wearing a bear mascot, although the bear was still wearing its Shozoku Uniform. Byakuya giggled in such picture of her – a bloated and monstrous Soi Fon!

Soi Fon was alarmed. Her nose itched for a bit.

"Are you enjoying this last moment of your life, huh, _Kuchiki_?!" She was about to sneeze, but she held on to her breath to avoid it so that she wouldn't free her clasp to him if she'll give in to her prickly nose.

Byakuya didn't respond.

Soi Fon continued threatening him. "I suggest you should be saying your last prayers now, _Kuchiki_, and make peace with the death." Then she laughed viciously.

Byakuya was a bit irritated at that deafening laugh. _Crap. Is she really serious? Come to think of it, I didn't do anything that will offend her this far. The joke? It's not that much of a big deal. _Byakuya was still in doubt of Soi Fon's actions.

"Why are you so irritated to me? It's just a joke, you know. I've got no choice to talk to you, since you prohibited any visitors. So I thought that by mentioning Yoruichi, you--"

Soi Fon cut his words. "That pissed me off sooo much, Kuchiki. You failed to respect my disposition for the time being; I wanted serenity and be unaccompanied. Yet, you forced yourself by pretending to be…someone; someone who doesn't deserve to be treated as a bait."

"We have important matters to discuss and you know that. You're an honorable captain; you should always be available and we have present casualty to deal. So what's with isolating yourself and --"

"You…don't…understand…" Soi Fon sighed. She then remembered the 'threatening' letter she received earlier. _And I don't want you to know either_.

"What is it that I don't understand?" Byakuya asked, a little worried and a little irritated for the drama he sensed on her voice.

However, now that Soi Fon tightened her grip at his neck and slowly poking her Shikai to his rib, he sweated increasingly. Although, he never sweated because he's indeed nervous and afraid on her and what she can now do, but rather the heat that was forming on their close physical contact plus the warm weather condition and not to forget the bulky and overlaying Captains' cloths. With that perspiration of him, Soi Fon gradually recognized a distinct body smell that evaporates; a fragrant and flowery aroma, a camomile to be precise.

_What's with _this_ smell?_ She probed. _It's…very…sweet…_ She looked around for any hint of where the smell might originate. Nothing, apparently since she doesn't have flowers or any floras inside and outside her room. But when she lean a little bit closer to Byakuya, she realized that the fragrance was from him! She was stunned. And as if she was locked up into a freezer, she shivered. Byakuya felt that little distractedness of Soi Fon; he was already awaiting her attack but she still never executed her plan. Byakuya was trying to look at her through angling his sight on her direction, but it isn't enough to see the already dazed expression of Soi Fon. He then noticed that Soi Fon's wrist with Suzumebachi pointed at him was gradually slipping, her grip on her neck was as well slowly loosened. He was confused and eventually relieved because the threat on his life somehow gone.

Soon her shikai totally disappeared. Her hands now were bare.

Soi Fon, deeply shock, wanted to affirm if the smell that she instantly craved for was from him. What she did then, that's beyond anyone's and Byakuya's imagination, was hugged Byakuya, tightly while sniffing his neck. Byakuya felt uncomfortable and irritated! He was struggling from her wild embrace.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" He kept shouting at her.

_What's up with her now?_ He asked surprisingly. He successfully twisted his neck forty five degrees on his left side and force himself out of her clasp. Then…

"What the…"

He saw Soi Fon in her most unpredictable and almost inexistent expression; she was smiling charmingly, like a woman who just experienced love at first sight! Her eyes were closed, lips curvilinear and cheeks are pinkish. She doesn't even felt that Byakuya was out of her grasp. Byakuya took advantage of her hallucination state to escape from her.

He looked at her expression again, still doubtful on the sudden turn of events. He wanted to laugh, but afraid that it will startle her and returned on being her usual sadistic attitude. Nevertheless, he can't suppress the funny reaction he has towards her. He tried his best for his laugh to go unnoticed. He covered his mouth with his closed fist and looked away.

"Honestly, Soi Fon, what are you thinking?" He whispered.

**. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .**

Right now, Soi Fon was within her quite bizarre fancy…

She was dancing in circles, with no definite rhythm and alone, in a certain paradise. A blissful garden, to be precise.

She was like a princess, a happy one, in love. She was in white lacy gown, her hair was curled; it was long and that she doesn't wear her usual hair pieces.

_Oh! The sweet scent of nature… _

_Oh! The aromatic smell of flowers surrounding me…_

_Oh! The cold breeze that brushes on my skin…_

_Oh! The fragrance of a person special to me… _

_This…is…the…real…life…_

_My life…_

She then noticed a guy, standing beside a tall tree. He was smiling at her. He was wearing a very sophisticated suit that British men in the past wore, his shoulder length hair ponytailed neatly. He was holding a bouquet of flower, wrap in a white, camomile scented paper.

"My prince!" Soi Fon breathed. She waved at him, at that moment, she ran gracefully towards him. She was smiling wholeheartedly. _My prince!_ She kept repeating, until she finally reached him. She jumped instantly and sloppily to him for a hug; good thing he caught her. He fell down though, on the meadow, Soi Fon lying on his chest.

He just smiled on her reckless action. He placed the bouquet on his side so that he could embrace her back. Soi Fon giggled.

Soi Fon barely ascend to look at her prince's face.

"What, my love?" He spoke. His voice was velvety and passionate that Soi Fon flushed.

"I love you…Byakuya…my prince…" She finally said as softly and vehemently as possible.

He smiled angelically at her. He held her face gently. Then he gently lowered it so that it could be closer on his face. Soi Fon, quite mindful on what he's going to do next, shut her eyes, and unstiffen her lips. She can nearly feel the warm breath of Byakuya.

But then…

**. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .**

"C-cut it out!!"

From a warm breath, she now felt tiny watery splats that seemed to be sprayed right on her face. Additionally, that loud and unnerving voice by someone who sounded to be irritated by something uncertain, awoken her from her day dreaming.

She felt odd on her place. Bit by bit, she compelled her eyes to open.

Her jaw dropped, upon seeing Byakuya's face, very much close to her sight. She doesn't know how to react that instant!

Byakuya was a little appalled. His not used into such occurrence. And so was Soi Fon.

"What are you doing?! Soi Fon!!" It was now a pained voice of someone struggling for life. Seeing Byakuya wheezing, that's when her body involuntarily distanced from his. Although she still attached to his body; a sitting position on his torso.

Byakuya regained his normal breathing. He looked angrily at Soi Fon. "So, that's how simple you'll going to use to kill me? Strangulation?" He complained, he sounded a little disappointed though.

Soi Fon, blinked; unaware of the events happened during the time when she was mentally absent and wandering. But

Byakuya realized her confusion. _She must be crazy._ He thought. "You even tried to harass me, don't you know?" He added mischievously. _Not once, but twice._ He recollected the previous encounter at his manor.

Soi Fon's black eyes widened. She then looked down at him, suspicious. She disliked the thought of her harassing him.

"What?!" She finally spoke. _No way. I've done it again? _Her chest was pounding.

"You don't know about that? Really?" He asked, although he was actually teasing her now.

Soi Fon shook her head. Her hands clasped tightly into something; it was Byakuya's cloth. She almost was going to rip Byakuya's haori from such; and she still unconscious about it.

"Hey! Don't destroy my dress!" Byakuya protested.

She freed her grasp. "There's no way that I could do that…especially to someone like you."

"What? The harassment? Isn't it obvious?" He then moved his body a little to indicate her position.

Sitting a top him made her blushed. She stood mechanically.

"N-no…of course…I…d-didn't harass you…freak!" She defended, but her face grew redder. She looked away.

Byakuya chuckled, still lying on the floor.

Soi Fon was irritated. She squashed his chest with her left foot.

Byakuya griped in vain.

"You're such an irksome, silly, foolish nobleman!" She discontinued it, then walked away.

Byakuya exhaled. "You're really a one heck of a crazy gal."

When he saw Soi Fon was nowhere inside her room, he added, "But hate to admit, it's your cutest quality though."

He then decided to stand up. However, he noticed something below Soi Fon's desk.

"A red letter? But why it was here?"

He reached for it. He straightened the crumpled paper, still mystified on what it was. Then he, seeing the unusual inscription…

"ATC? What is this? What Soi Fon's had to do with this?"

He slipped the paper on his haori, and then he left the room.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **No title preview yet for the next chapter. Lol. I am still thinking about it. ^_^


	5. AWOL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and all its components. ^_^

**A/N:** First of all, I want to apologize that it took almost a year (!) for me to update the story. I myself cannot believe that I made you guys wait for a year! So I'm very sorry. I've been so busy at school that I lost time to continue this. I'm very very sorry for those who had read the first part. Though I really missed writing very much. Now that it's our summer break, I'll exploit this free time to write more. Hope you enjoy this continuation of my fanfic. ^_^ And I hope that no one felt impatient on my unpunctuality.

* * *

_Previously on Brusque Encounters…_

_It is just another day for the 13 Protection Squad captains to meet at the First Squad Headquarter. Recently, continuous meetings are being held. Well, because there's a need for abrupt preparations for the casualties in Hueco Mundo and also the Winter War against Aizen._

_xxx_

_Byakuya Kuchiki: "I prepared a plan to settle the issues at Hueco Mundo. I planned of sending some of our captain to deal with some if not all of the Arrancars. By dealing with them, it will gradually decrease Aizen's cronies that will somehow weaken his army. And by weakening his army, we won't be having such hard time to deal with him on Winter War."_

_xxx_

_Soi Fon: "You can't just dispatch our captains to the problems we don't have concern with? Those ryoka who started the trouble should be the one to settle the problem they are facing. Why waste our captain's energy to help them? It may be better if we should be focusing on the battle ahead of us than sticking our asses to other's business."_

_xxx_

_Byakuya cleared his throat again for the announcement. "I want to retain the majority here in Soul Society to deal with the plan for Winter Wars since we're insufficient. I decided to take with me…" Everyone was shocked when he regarded himself. "Yes, I'll go as well…" he assured. "I'd like to take with me three captains. I thought that four captains to deal in Hueco Mundo is enough. And these are…" Drums rolled in everyone's thoughts. "…Eleventh Squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi." Kenpachi grinned upon calling his name. "I am so excited. Hahaha." He growled. They looked at him contrarily. Byakuya continued. "Fourth Squad Captain Retsu Unohana." She merely smiled when her name was mentioned. "..And…" he paused for a moment. He supposed to be mentioning Twelth Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's name; that's what have been written in his paper. But he plans on fooling someone, so he folded the paper and return it inside his haori. Then he resumed. "…Second Squad Captain Soi Fon." He finally said. He looked at her for the reaction. She was horrendously stunned. She was motionless, her eyes fixed on nowhere. Everyone looked at her, expecting some violet reaction. But she didn't. they looked back at Byakuya. "So, any opposition?" to each other's surprise, no one dared to oppose. Even Soi Fon, but actually, she is still on an immovable stature. "Since no one opposed me, that means all conceded. My headquarters is open for furtherance." He finished._

"_Very well, Kuchiki-taichou." Commander Yamamoto suddenly spoke. "I'll leave you the plan for Hueco Mundo. Though, inform me about the progress."_

_xxx_

_Suddenly, she was startled by something and subsequently awoke her from her mental vacancy. Through her open window at her left side, a thing that looks exactly like an arrow, rapidly strike through the parallel wall. She glanced at it the moment it hit the wall. It's not just a mere arrow. It has a roll of red paper attached to it. Soi Fon frowned upon seeing it. But her expression was afterward changed into a nervous stare as if she knows where it came from; somewhere that she was afraid to. She didn't stand up instantly. She returned to her lurking self earlier. She closed her eyes. Now she placed her hands on her side and fists suddenly tightened. Then she hurriedly and angrily stood up and walked towards the letter shot at her wall. The stuff toy fell on the floor. She may not have notice it because she didn't pick it up. The light from the outside shined on her long, black, bare hair. She looked back; to the open window. She decided to close it now. And so her room darkened when the window that supplements midnight light, was gone. She lit the lamp on her desk. She sat there promptly, detached the letter from the arrow, and then slowly opened it. She sighed upon seeing the body of the letter. There's a distinct acronym inscribed elegantly at the top of the paper: __**"ATC"**__. She chilled, looking at those letters intently. She continued to read the whole document. It was short, written with dark, black and thick ink, the letters were a little bit small that gives Soi Fon a hard time identifying what word it was. The writing in general was ugly and unorganized, worst than a child's hand writing. "Why use thick ink in such hideous hand writing and unreadable paper! Stupid!" Soi Fon muttered in disgust with the vagueness of the letter. But she continued anyway because it's an important matter._

_xxx_

"_Jinteki Shakusetsu…Suzumebachi…"_

_An angry voice of Soi Fon barked at Byakuya's auricle. He saw how Soi Fon's right hand transformed from holding a short Zanpakuto into wearing an unusual but elegant looking arm bangle which extends pointedly to her middle finger, with chains on its edges and in colors gold and black. Byakuya somehow held his Zanpakuto, just in case that she is serious on her attempts, although signs of her eagerness to hurt him are conspicuous on her actions. He slid a small opening to his sword from its case, indeed preparing for the present danger. A droplet of sweat rushed from his forehead to his chin. Why do I get nervous about this?! Its not like she really meant on killing me, Byakuya thought. Soi Fon was holding Byakuya's neck with her left arm while threatening him using her Suzumebachi in her right hand._

_xxx_

_When he saw Soi Fon was nowhere inside her room, he added, "But hate to admit, it's your cutest quality though."_

_He then decided to stand up. However, he noticed something below Soi Fon's desk._

"_A red letter? But why it was here?"_

_He reached for it. He straightened the crumpled paper, still mystified on what it was. Then he, seeing the unusual inscription…_

"_ATC? What is this? What Soi Fon's had to do with this?"_

_He slipped the paper on his haori, and then he left the room._

**??? ENCOUNTER – A.W.O.L**

Byakuya Kuchiki, the 6th division captain and the current head of the Kuchiki manor, woke up on a rainy morning. He yawned and sighed that the morning wasn't the usual sunny and cold morning. He looked at the side table on the left of his bed and noticed the red paper that he picked from Soi Fon's Room.

"ATC…" he breathed. "What would these letters mean? Why does Soi Fon-taichou have this kind of mysterious letter? I had a bad feeling about this."

He got up from his bed, got dressed.

He went outside and stayed in his veranda while watching the rain, or while waiting for it to stop. Raindrops were slightly touching the floor and so his feet. Though he did not mind.

During this unusual and odd observation, he was still mindful about the red letter.

"Why don't I just ask her about it? It's the only way to clear my mind." he thought.

But the memory of yesterday's crazy and unbelievable encounter with the hot headed Soi Fon, crossed his mind.

"Hmm. I don't think it will be a good idea after all. I'll just find it out, the 'Kuchiki' way."

Having a feeling that the rain would not stop immediately, he returned to his room and decided to have a cup of hot camomile tea.

* * *

Few hours later, the rain disappeared. Gradually, the sky brightened. Byakuya went outside, and headed directly to the garden.

His garden was like a garden of crystals. The cherry blossoms and other plants sparkles and glimmers due to the raindrops that fell on them. He then went directly to his koi pond.

While feeding his koi, he called one of his ninjas. The ninja appeared. Byakuya handed out the red letter to him. The ninja nodded, as if Byakuya mentally ordered him on what to do with it, even without uttering any words.

After the vamoosed, Renji suddenly came behind him.

"Good morning, Taichou." Renji greeted his captain.

"Good morning too, Renji." Byakuya replied.

"By the way, Taichou, Genryuu-sama called an early captain's meeting in his quarter."

"Oh. I see. Thanks for telling me Renji. I'll leave now." Byakuya then gave the koi feeds to Renji. Renji was surprised.

"Feed them." Byakuya ordered.

"Y-yes, Taichou." Renji nervously obeyed.

Byakuya disappeared in just a second. And Renji slowly sprinkled feeds to the koi pond. "Here koi koi. Eat well."

* * *

Byakuya showed up in front of the huge wooden door of the Commander's Head Office. He knocked on the door twice, and heard the Commander's welcome voice to him.

"Good morning, Commander Yamamoto." He hailed plainly.

"Good morning too, Kuchiki-taichou, you may come in." The commander said.

Byakuya looked around and noticed that almost all the captains were there. He stood beside the fourth and the sixth captains. He also spotted that no one was beside Unohana-taichou. He wanted to asked her, but the meeting was about to start.

"Everyone." The Commander called out.

"Last night, you might be unaware of it; an unlikely incident had befallen Rokongai. There were houses that were burned, without any leads as to who might have done it and why. The eastern part was majorly devastated; some of the houses in the northern part were partially affected."

All the captains listened silently and intently to the report of their commander.

"A total of 50 household were burned. Some locals suspected that an underground syndicated group were behind the incineration."

All the captains were shocked.

"In just one night?! 50 houses? How?" Ukitake reacted worriedly.

"Tsk. Were there any locals hurt?" Kyoraku asked.

"Unfortunately, there were souls that went missing. The estimated number for the missing souls was… 80."

"No way!" Ukitake and Kyoraku chorused. The others fretted.

"What shall we do then, Commander? We must act on it. We must investigate." Ukitake expressed angrily.

"Yes. I thought about that. And I planned on sending just a single captain to investigate. And I want the investigation to be as simple and as obscure as possible. I also want to confirm the speculations of the locals that a syndicate was behind it. And if they are right, I want that syndicate to be unmindful of our moves towards their apprehension."

The captains gestured in agreement.

Commander Yamamoto swiftly raised his cane and pointed it to Byakuya. Byakuya looked at the Commander blankly. He was faintly surprised and confused on why he was chosen. Feeling that he cannot overrule him, he just bowed in submission to their Commander's command.

"Yes, Commander. I'll be in charge on it." He assured them.

The other captains nodded on satisfaction of Byakuya's take over.

"Very well. You can start you're investigation as soon as possible. Another attack would be conceivable later at night." Yamamoto warned.

"Yes, Commander." Byakuya agreed. "Though I have just one concern Commander." He added.

The captains looked at him. "What is it Kuchiki-taichou?" The Commander queried.

"I am also in charge of the Hueco Mundo infiltration. I am just concerned that the Rokongai incident may decrease my time and industry to my first assignment." Byakuya said politely.

"Hmm. Actually, regarding the Rokongai incident, few thoughts was bothering me. I have a feeling that somehow, whoever is responsible to it, had connection with Aizen. Probably, they made such ruckus for us to divert attention away from Hueco Mundo. That's why I want you to be there so that you could figure out the possible connection, and it may help with our plan against Hueco Mundo."

Byakuya was clarified on why he was chosen and the idea of connection to Aizen.

"I understand, Commander." Byakuya spoke.

"Okay. Now everything is clear, this meeting is adjourned." And the Commander's cane thudded.

* * *

Aside from the new task he acquired, Byakuya has another thing in mind.

As soon as the meeting ended, Byakuya approached Unohana.

"Unohana-taichou, can we talk for a second." Byakuya asked. A bit timid as he is not used to talk much with his fellow captains.

Unohana was a bit surprised on why would Byakuya needed to talk to her.

"Oh. Byakuya-taichou. What is it that you want to ask me? Is it about the meeting?" She asked calmly.

Byakuya paused for a moment. Having some second thoughts if he would ask _the_ question or not. But then just to end his curiosity or probably concern, he decided to inquire Unohana about Soi Fon's absence.

He coughed first before speaking. "It seems like Soi Fon-taichou was absent today. Was she uniformed about the meeting?"

"Ah. Worried about her?" Unohana teased.

Byakuya's brow rose. "Of course not. It's just that, for me, being absent from important meetings, is like disrespectful to our Commander and to the Soul Society." Byakuya retorted coldly. _Was that really my reason for asking?_ A doubt on his mind stricken him.

"Byakuya-taichou, you are really a man of principles." Unohana gave a short laugh. Byakuya was unresponsive.

"Anyway, Omoeda-fuku taichou told us, earlier and before you showed up, that Soi Fon-taichou was not in her room. He had no idea on her whereabouts, since Soi Fon told no one where she planned to go."

"I see. She had gone A.W.O.L." Byakuya contemplated.

"Hmm. Not really. We cannot say that she absent herself without 'official leave'. Maybe, she needed to go somewhere. Besides, this meeting was just announced this morning. She might be already off even before the announcement came to her." Unohana argued.

Byakuya just nodded silently.

"Or maybe, since she is also your companion to Hueco Mundo plan, she was conducting her own preparations." Unohana furthered.

"But she never mentioned once before about her own preparations." Byakuya replied. _She even doesn't want to be part of it. That's why she is very angry at me. And wanted to kill me, like yesterday._

"Hmm. Perhaps she just wants to surprise you." Unohana articulated serenely. Byakuya frowned. "What I mean is, she first wanted to make sure that whatever plan she has or accomplishing, it must be perfect so that when she tells you about it, no possible oppositions will be entertained; it would be a success."

Byakuya just shrugged. _I doubt it._

"Just wait for her explanation. This is the first time she ever did that. We could let it pass." Unohana continued.

Unohana's conjectures somehow relieved Byakuya from uncertainties. "I guess you're right, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana smiled.

"Thank you. I have to leave now. I'll work for the Rokongai incident. Later." Byakuya finally said.

"Okay. Good luck. If ever you need some help, you could ask me." Unohana pledged.

Byakuya bowed. And leave the First Squad field.

* * *

In the sixth squad captain's office, Byakuya informed Renji on their new assignment at Rokongai.

"When are we going to start investigating, Taichou?" Renji briefly asked.

"I thought about roving around this night. I guess that's the probable time for _them_ to institute their attacks."

Byakuya sat to his chair, his hands, entwined, rested on the table in front of him. Bulks of papers were laid on the sides of his table.

Then he closed his eyes, contemplating on the matter.

"Locals mentioned that a syndicate was responsible to it, how come that they are uncertain as to the identity of the syndicate? Why can they tell the syndicate's name then or even a hint?" Renji asked to his captain who was thinking keenly.

"A certain syndicate's involvement was just their mere assumption. It is obvious and logical why they would say that; it's because such massive and synchronized crime of arson cannot possibly be accomplished by a single perpetrator. It _is_ and _must be_ a group's work. And let's not forget the lost souls." Byakuya said calmly. Then he opened his eyes, and looked at Renji, who was standing in front of him, arms entangled.

Renji simply nodded at his captain's response on his inquiry.

"By the way, Renji, do you have any spare kimono? One which is very plain and most likely what the people from Rokongai usually wears."

Renji was dumbfounded. Though he somewhat knew on what Byakuya will do with the kimono.

"Uhm, yes I have." Renji answered.

"Would you think it will somehow conceal _my identity_?"

"I think so, captain. Would you like me to get it now?" Renji suggested.

"Yes please." Byakuya enjoined.

"If you'll excuse me, captain. I'll be right back." Then Renji left the captain's office and headed towards his room.

* * *

While Renji was away, someone, out of the blue, appeared on Byakuya's office window – the ninja from earlier.

The ninja approached Byakuya, and then gave a parchment paper. Byakuya received it, without even looking at the ninja.

"You may go." Byakuya modestly ordered. And the ninja left through the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, already dusk, without the knowledge of everyone, Soi Fon, looking tired and weary, her haori was clumpy, was standing outside her headquarters. She was about to enter the front gate, when she sensed someone unknown was behind her. She hastily looked back to see who or what it was.

It was a figure of a tall and medium built man, concealed by his black cloak and a black mask with red vein-like designs on it.

His voice was coarse as he spoke to Soi Fon. "Lady Mellifera, the master is calling you."

Soi Fon looked around the area for any possible spectators. "Again?! Am I not done yet?!" Soi Fon complained.

The man in cloak did not respond.

_Son of a …!! I am really in big trouble now._ Soi Fon's fists tightened. "Fine!" Soi Fon finally gave in.

Then they disappeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**A/N:** it's going to be a while that the comedy between the two (ByaSoi) will return on the scene..just applying a little bit mystery here and diversity..^_^


	6. AWOL Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and all its components. ^_^

**A/N:** I am now adding a little bit drama to spice up the story..lol..hope you like it..

* * *

**??? ENCOUNTER – A.W.O.L (PART 2)**

_Flashback …_

_Several years before the present…_

A burial was held somewhere in a dark forest. It was raining hard. But the sound of the raindrops does not defeat the painful sound, echoing all over the forest, of a young girl's loud weeping – it was a young girl's heartbreaking grief.

The crying girl was kneeling before two tombstones buried in front of a gigantic mulberry tree. Even though she was heavily soaked in rain; her black short hair and brown cloak drenched, and her hands were full of mud, does not discourage her to stay before the tombstones.

"Father…Mother…" was the words that the young girl repeatedly uttered.

Suddenly, an unknown man, wearing a maroon velvety cloak and a mask colored with black and red proportionately, emerged.

The rain started to slow down. The moon gradually lit the place.

"Why are you crying, my child?" asked the mysterious man. His voice was deep, that it scared the crying young girl.

The young girl paused, though still sobbing. Then she looked behind her. Her black teary eyes glittered as when she stared at the man. And she was also startled on how strange looking the man before her was.

"W-who a-are you?" The young girl queried.

The man did not respond. He was standing motionless.

"D-do you know, m-my p-parents?" She added.

"No I don't. But I know who _killed_ them." The mysterious man replied.

The young girl's eyes widened. She wiped them and finally stood up.

"W-who killed my parents, mister?!" The young girl demanded. Her petite palms increasingly stiffened. Her teeth grinning bit by bit.

"They are bad people." The man plainly responded.

"But who are they? And where can I find them?"

"What will a child like you do if you meet them?"

The young girl was at first speechless. Yes. Indeed she was a child. A weak and a fragile child; a devastated girl who cannot do anything at the moment for what had happened to her beloved parents. What could she possibly do?

The girl shook her head, rejected that fact.

"I want them to pay for my parents' death. I cannot forgive them. So please mister. Tell me about my parents' murderers." The young girl insisted. Her eyes, somewhat expressed courage and determination.

The man was impressed. "Oh. You want vengeance? Know what, revenge _is_ bad, my child."

The young girl was once again wordless. But she shortly thought of words to rebut the man.

"No, it isn't! Revenge is justice! For me…"

The mysterious man chuckled. The young girl disliked his reaction.

"You are witty, child. You impressed me."

"Please mister, tell me who—"

"Want to know something? I have good news and bad news for you. Which would you like to go first?" The man unexpectedly asked.

The young girl was surprised. "What? I don't—"

"Okay. The good news first." The man interrupted. "The good news is…I already killed those persons who slaughtered your parents."

The young girl was initially staggered in the news. But concurrently, she was clueless on how and when the mysterious guy did that. Inside of her, she palpitated. The guy noticed such unusual reaction.

"Eh. Aren't you supposed to be happy about that? Why are you so frightened?" He placed his hand at the girl's head.

The girl disagreed. "No. I was just… surprised… that's all, mister…" The man smiled. But the truth was, she was indeed terrified at how anonymous and mysterious he was, _who could he really be? And how did he know about her parents' killers? _The girl has no single idea.

"I'm totally grateful for doing that for me and for my parents. I will forever remember that." The girl added. Then bowed in front of him as a sign of gratitude.

"And are you ready for the bad news, my child?" The man asked joyfully. He walked a little away from the girl; near the cliff, face down, looking at the rushing waterfalls beneath the rugged cliff. The rain completely stopped. The moon vastly lighted the place. He was illuminated by it.

The girl gazed at his direction. She wanted to see how the mysterious man looked like. But she only saw his built. A tall and a little slender man, with broad shoulders and long pony-tailed hair. Having heard that he was about to say the bad news that she almost forgot about, she was a bit jumpy what would the man would say; does it have something to do about her, or was it just some news in the countryside. No matter what it is, one thing is certain: the young girl was unprepared for it…

* * *

"Uhm, captain, no offense but, you still look like a noble." Renji commented on Byakuya's appearance from a plain blue kimono that Renji lend him. The cover up that they planned seemed to be futile when Byakuya cannot conceal himself. "I bet that if the citizenry sees you, they'll grapple over you like your some kind of discounted item up for grabs." Renji teased.

Byakuya eyed him offensively. Renji muzzled. Apparently, Byakuya was disappointed about how the concealment became.

"I don't care about this. At least they don't know that I'm a captain from Soul Society." Byakuya said formally. "Now, I have to mind how to hide my sword. It would raise suspicions."

Renji mused on how to secrete their swords. And after few seconds, he came up with a solution.

"Taichou, I got an idea." Renji said.

"And what would that be? It's better to be an intelligent plan, or else…" Byakuya menaced.

Renji whimpered a bit. "Y-yeah taichou. I assure you it's a good idea."

Byakuya did not utter any word. Renji, sensing that he was waiting for that _idea_ to come out he finally said "Why don't you just follow me taichou, and you will know how."

Though skeptical about Renji's thoughts, Byakuya acceded. "Okay. Lead the way."

* * *

At a dimly lighted hall…

Two human figures walked quietly in an old but sturdy arrays of pillars in a certain manor.

The leading figure was a medium height, buff male.

He was followed by a shorter and slender sized figure, with two braided long hair at the back.

_Damn…Why do I have a bad feeling on coming here…This will definitely raise distrusts against me…_ Soi Fon staggered at that thought.

"Here we are." The man said upon arriving at gigantic thick wooden doors. Soi Fon was, surprisingly, amazed on how huge the door was and how simple yet artistic the sakura trees painted on the doors. It eventually annoyed her; for the sakura trees remind her of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"He's waiting for you in this room, Lady Me—"

Soi Fon did not let the man finished his words. She was somewhat irritated on letting him end his sentence. "I got it." She said sternly.

The man grimaced. Then left Soi Fon at the front of the doors.

Soi Fon's knuckles stiffened. _I have to tell him… Tell him that I quit…_ She proposed to herself.

She afterwards knocked twice on the door. The knock echoed across the hall. She heard the mild "come in" voice behind the door. She opened the doors, applying a little strength at it due to its hugeness. _It's like pushing lots of Omoeda_, she commented. And upon opening it, she was almost blinded by the light coming directly from the fireplace. Walking from an extensive and poorly lighted hallway appeared to have momentarily impaired her eyesight.

There was a wheel chair at the front of the fireplace. But no one was sitting on it. She scanned the room. The fireplace as the only source of light in the room makes it hard for Soi Fon to look around the whole room. But then she suddenly heard a thud on the floor. She figured out that it was a sound of a walking person holding a cane.

At last, an old and crippled man appeared in front of the fireplace. He sat on the couch next to the wheel chair. He singlehandedly carried a tray, with a teapot and two porcelain cups placed over it. He put it down on the table ahead. He looked at Soi Fon, who was standing there, eyebrows twitched, and jolted on seeing the man.

"Why don't you take a sit, my child..." The old man said smilingly.

* * *

"Tell me… why are we here…" A cold query from Byakuya.

He and Renji were in the front gate of First Squad's barracks.

Renji, cynical on whether he should instead run to avoid getting beaten up by Byakuya or to bravely face the consequences of his idea.

"Ah taichou, you want to know how to conceal our swords when going to Rokongai right? Haven't you notice that Commander does that…that he hides his sword underneath a wooden staff? So I think he can help us do the same thing." Renji articulated.

Byakuya was wordless for a while. Renji was now panic-stricken.

"I see. Not a bad idea." Byakuya finally said.

And Renji was in relief. "Let's go taichou."

* * *

**A/N:** Please be patient again for the next chapter.^_^


	7. Enigmatic Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and all its components. Tite Kubo does. Lucky him! ^_^

**A/N:** I am very sorry for this delay again. I have never been busy in my life. Lol. But I am so glad that I am writing this story again. Hope you will enjoy reading this.

_Previously on Brusque Encounters_

_Several years before the present…_

_A burial was held somewhere in a dark forest. It was raining hard. But the sound of the raindrops does not defeat the painful sound, echoing all over the forest, of a young girl's loud weeping – it was a young girl's heartbreaking grief._

_xxx_

"_Uhm, captain, no offense but, you still look like a noble." Renji commented on Byakuya's appearance from a plain blue kimono that Renji lend him. The cover up that they planned seemed to be futile when Byakuya cannot conceal himself. "I bet that if the citizenry sees you, they'll grapple over you like your some kind of discounted item up for grabs." Renji teased._

_xxx_

_At a dimly lighted hall…_

_Two human figures walked quietly in an old but sturdy arrays of pillars in a certain manor._

_The leading figure was a medium height, buff male. _

_He was followed by a shorter and slender sized figure, with two braided long hair at the back._

_xxx_

"_Tell me… why are we here…" A cold query from Byakuya._

_He and Renji were in the front gate of First Squad's barracks._

_Renji, cynical on whether he should instead run to avoid getting beaten up by Byakuya or to bravely face the consequences of his idea._

"_Ah taichou, you want to know how to conceal our swords when going to Rokongai right? Haven't you notice that Commander does that…that he hides his sword underneath a wooden staff? So I think he can help us do the same thing." Renji articulated._

_xxx_

**ENIGMATIC ENCOUNTER**

Night arrived.

The full moon shined brightly on the outskirts of Rokongai.

Two men in kimonos, each holding some kind of piece of wood, quietly scanned the surroundings. Few residents were out of their houses, going from one place to another.

"We're here, taichou. Where the fire incident happened." Renji told Byakuya, as the latter looked querulously at the area full of ashes and some burned houses. There was a handful of locals about, gathering some things that might still be useful to them. Both Renji and Byakuya were surprised, that even at night, these persons persevered on skimming. An old man found a huge pot, which he carried off as much as he can.

Byakuya now has the urged to ask the locals for further information regarding the fire. Renji followed him.

Byakuya approached an old lady, who was busily looking for anything behind the dark and coarse ashes. She held a small thick branch, to aid on her search. "Excuse me, madam." Byakuya called her once, but he seemed unheard. Byakuya called her again. The woman glanced immediately at him. Her gray rounded eyes give him an expression that she does not want to be disturbed. Byakuya realize this. "I'm sorry madam, for bothering you, but I just wan to ask some few questions." He said politely.

For a while the old lady relaxed herself, putting down the stick that she held, straitening her back, feeling a little discomfort behind; the disadvantage of being old – weak bones. "What is it that you want to ask me, boy?" Ask the old lady. Her voice does not sound irritated for his sudden appearance. Byakuya was relieved.

"Madam, I just like to ask you anything you know about the fire incident." Byakuya plainly said. Byakuya does not want any rickety inquiries; it will be a waste of time. To ask direct to the point is beneficial. Renji looked at his taichou then at the old lady waiting for a response.

The old lady did not spoke for a while. She suddenly looked at Byakuya then Renji suspiciously. Renji felt distressed then smirked. Byakuya was serious.

Then she snapped. "Is that how you talk to an old lady! Not even introducing yourself to me? And not even bothering to ask my name?"

Renji was taken aback, no idea how to react on the abrupt rampage of the oldie. Byakuya was likewise surprised. But he was standing intact with his left eye brow aroused. The other commoners noticed it. Some left, sensing there will be trouble, some stayed to continue on their search.

"Excuse me, oba-san?" Renji rejoined. He looked around and saw few person leaving.

"How rude!" The elder spoke in high tone. The commoners remaining gradually depart from the site. They detected trouble.

Byakuya, not wanting to cause any commotion and observe how the residents left, tried to pacify the old gal.

"My apologies, madam. I never thought about the necessity of introduction." Then he bowed. Renji mimicked.

"Tsk. Noble children." She mouthed. She scanned the area. No signs of any form other than the three of them. "Alright then. Enough of the act." She told them. The two was clueless.

Renji's left hand behind his head. "What act, oba-san?" He asked.

Byakuya, hates any delay. He is a bit detestable on what was going on.

The old lady picked up the stick she used before. She pointed it to the ground full of ashes. She then engrave letters, like writing on sand at a beach. When she finished writing, she said to the two. "If you want information, I give this to you."

The two looked intently at the inscription. "ATC" they chorused.

Byakuya remembered clearly the acronym. It was the same letters he once found on a piece of paper that Soi Fon dropped.

The old lady stepped on the letters and in just seconds, the letters were erased. "I saw one of the culprits wearing a black ninja outfit and an emblem with this letters attached on the side of their shoulders. The emblem was very obvious. It is a mere circle, with each letters surrounding the ring. I saw because of the lit. And, I am very familiar with them. They were already infamous by the time I came here. Though they did not make ruckus before as huge as this." She paused. "I can still vividly recall how a single lighted match stick, that a man held from afar, does all this wreckage." She professed. "I'm glad they never saw me there."

Byakuya's dark velvety eyes widened. "What does the acronym stands for?"

The old lady quivered. "I have no idea…I guess it is a clan? I don't know."

"A clan?" Byakuya reiterated.

"Yes…you know, like bandits and the like…" The old lady replied.

Renji was pensive. He asked the lady. "A single match does all this? But how? Although I can see that the houses were made of woods. But you said that the man who started the fire was…_far_?"

"How far is the person holding a match stick?" Byakuya added.

"The man was standing a kilometer away from the outlook of Rokongai. He was not alone." The lady scratched her forehead, trying to recollect what she saw. "Y-yes, he has another guy with him. He was short." He looked at Byakuya. "Hmm. He was about this tall." Then touched Byakuya's right shoulder.

The two were solemn. _"Not alone…"_ Byakuya thought. He gripped on the long wood that he was holding.

The old lady continued. "That little guy was the one who scattered the light from the stick. He has wind power."

"Wind power?" Both lads repeated.

"Yes wind power. A white silhouette gust. With just a stretch from his right arm, gust of wind was released effortlessly."

Renji's bit his knuckle. Byakuya's grip on his long stick tightened. "After that, what did they do?" He asked. His voice was sharp.

"They…just left. The tall man went ahead. But the small guy even looked back. I don't know if he was a bit resented or he wanted to see if they succeed." The lady said. They can tell from her gray eyes that she was honest on her statements.

Renji felt a tinge of doubt. "Wow, oba-san. I am impressed that even you are old, you can still see from a distance!" then he clapped his hand.

The old lady was still holding the stick she used in inscribing. She used it to beat Renji's left leg. "Ouch!" He shouted.

"Is that how you talk to an old woman! I am far sighted! And insomniac! Any problem with that? It is normal for old aged lady like me! And aren't you a bit lucky that you met the sole eyewitness?" The lady barked.

"Gomenasai, oba-san." Then Renji giggled.

Then she looked at Byakuya. "And besides, this young man is very familiar to me."

Byakuya, although in deep thoughts, he's mind switched to the words of the old lady. He just looked at her in confusion, not saying anything.

"I once saw him visiting a lady near our house, several years ago." Then she laughed.

"Ah! That must be—" Renji failed to finished his words. Byakuya interrupted.

"I see, madam. Thank you for your cooperation. It's a huge help to us." Byakuya said. He does not want to remember his sad past, about his deceased wife.

"No problem." The old lady said. "By the way, my name's Miho, Miho Kawako."

"Miho oba-san, very much obliged ma'am. I am—"

"Don't worry child, no need to introduce yourselves. It is a risky business. I understand your situation." Miho interposed.

"Thank you very much, madam. We have to part now." Byakuya said graciously. He bowed. Renji likewise did it.

"Your welcome. Now, move along." The woman shooed them. "You interrupted my errand."

Then the group walked on opposite sides.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was meditative. He was concerned on the culprits, especially the _small one_. Somehow, he has a huge suspicion on _that_ person.

"It can't be…" He muttered.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The room was cold. And eerie. Notwithstanding the warmth from the fireplace.

It was serene. But it is worrisome.

As the second squad captain and an experienced assassin, she must be fearless. But right now, in her current state, she is terrified.

Everything is paradoxical for Soi Fon.

The sizzle of the woods echoed in the dark, poor-illumined room.

Spinning wheels can be heard approaching the visitor.

Miraculously, the area started to brighten up. Chandeliers flickered one after another. The room was full of paintings; abstract paintings. Soi Fon have no idea, what those paintings represents. She looked away. The room as a whole is not that big. Just about one-half the size of a basketball court. _"This must be their receiving area."_ Soi Fon guessed. There were several almond-colored doors that can be seen. Fireplace at the center of the whole room. And where she was sitting, was its adjacent.

"How's the tea?" The old man in the wheelchair asked.

Soi Fon took a sip. She savored the taste before she responded. "Rejuvenating."

The old man laughed. Soi Fon was impassive. She carefully placed the porcelain tea cup on the center table just in front of her. She straightened her back on the soft couch.

"Why did you call me?" She inquired.

The man supped little tea. He still holds the cup on his palm when he responded. "I just want to know how things stand…" He breathed. Though the man was old, his voice sounded youthful. It was austere. Incompatible with his well-wrinkled skin and grayish, thin head.

Soi Fon's throat suddenly went dry. "What do you mean by that?" She inquired.

The man's lips curved. "It's been a long time since I last saw you, my child."

Hearing him called her _my child_ makes Soi Fon shivered. _"What is he thinking?"_ She whispered to herself.

"I am a bit saddened when you did not visit me here after doing a mission with my son." He said. He showed a little depressed expression to her. She did not mind. Mission with his son…yeah…she helped them fulfilled something evil. She does not want to recall it. She even did not do it on her own will. She had no idea how and why she aided them. Either way, she helped them voluntarily or not, will not change the fact that she burned houses in Rokongai. She's unhappy.

"I was not aware that you came back…" She said as polite as she can. She was looking at her tea cup.

"I see." He laughed. "It's alright. It did not matter anyway." He took a sip. "And I want to thank you for a job well done."

Soi Fon felt like there was a lighting just struck her chest. Her eyes, enlarged. Her left fist, tightened. Good thing, the old man cannot see it, as he was on the other side of Soi Fon. _"NO…I do not want to remember that anymore!"_ She mulled over.

Soi Fon faked a smile. "It's nothing." But in the back of her mind, she felt disgusted. She wants to cut her connection with him. Yet she seems unprepared. Not to mention, afraid of the consequences. She knows she is betraying Gotei 13, the captain-commander, her fellow captains, her squad, and an annoying man (for her). Working for a clandestine and mysterious clan out of gratitude is sort of…filthy. The problem is that she is proud. And has a huge sense of loyalty, especially to those who helped her. Her loyalty was once tested when she battled against Youroichi Shihounin, the head of the very family who made her what she is now. Luckily, her grudge against her mentor and master faded away and she was once reunited. Thanks to her constancy. She kept asking herself now—is her loyalty an advantage or a weakness? She took a sip and placed the cup down. She thought she needs the tea, to _rejuvenate_ her. But obviously it is not enough. She could even pour the tea to her head; maybe, it will help her brain works? But that would be ridiculous.

"I see you like tea…I would give you a bag of it later." The man commented. Soi Fon did not notice that she was being observed.

"Actually this is just the second time I drink tea." She recalled when she first tasted it at Byakuya's manor. His tea was a lot better, she judged. "Thank you for the offer, Akai-sama. I know nothing about tea, its preparation and such. I think I would just waste your tea if I will receive it. I have to decline." Then she once again faked a smile. Soi Fon think twice before turning down his offer for taking home tea. _"This is the start of disengaging myself to him…to say no."_ She thought.

"What a waste. Ah. Do not worry. It's okay. You can have a tea here again, anyway. Right?" he replied. He even smiled, not musing much on his offer being rejected. "I could even teach you how to prepare?"

Soi Fon just nodded, though she knows she doesn't want to.

Silence.

Soi Fon is very uncomfortable with serenity. She always thinks that a stealth attack will happen behind it. She is working on strategies, just in case something is going to happen.

"By the way…I also wanted to see you now because…" Akai started.

_Because…_now that's what Soi Fon is waiting for; her purpose. She choke upon hearing him starting the sentence. She just wished everything will end…peacefully.

"…one of my men told me that we have an eye witness on the fire." His tone of disappointment is obvious. Soi Fon did not like hearing it.

"Eye witness? Who could it be? And…why do we care about eye witness?" Soi Fon grunted.

Akai looked at her. He seemed upset on her words. "We _do_ care about them. They will ruin our reputation. We are known for covertness. Yeah, much like assassins, but we are better than them because we are simply _better than them_." He replied, emphasizing every bit of his statement.

"_There is nothing good in _your_ reputation."_ Soi Fon thought. She gave no answer. She just looked away, eyes twitched.

Sensing there will be no reply from her, he continued. "I want you to clean the mess."

Soi Fon knew he would say things like this. However, she was still off-guard. She never thought he would designate _cleaning the mess _to her_._ She gave no instant reaction. Akai added. "I also want you to go after the persons whom the eye witness narrate the happening. My sources told me that they were shinigamis like you; one is a captain and the other is a vice-captain. It would be easy, right? Because they are within your _grasp_." He said easily. There were no guilt in saying those words to her. Of course, he is just ordering things; he does not work on his own plans. How Soi Fon wished that Akain himself will do the job, instead of her. It is unbearable.

Now both Soi Fon's tight hands trembled. "No way." She supposed. _"To kill my colleagues is like a shinigami's taboo…well, it's different with Aizen's case. But this is unquestionably unforgiveable!"_

"I am afraid I could not comply with it." Soi Fon said courteously. She was looking straightforward—straight on the fireplace. The scorching woods gradually became ashes. She could not look on his face.

Akai roared into laughter. Soi Fon looked at his direction, annoyed. Then she looked back. _"Yeah. Laugh it all out."_ She thought sarcastically.

"Whoa, my child. I never expect to hear that from you. I am not displeased, though. I think I understand you." He uttered. He placed the tea cup on the table. He buried his hand on Soi Fon's head, then stroke her hair twice. "You are matured. You are no longer the crying child that I met several years back."

"Of course I am!" Soi Fon snapped. Unaware of her own actions, she rose from the couch. Akai looked at her, puzzlement and disappointment drawn to his creased face.

"I want to say that - I want to cut ties with you. I am no longer indebted to you. Am I right?" She looked at him, eyes were fierce, just like fighting a foe. "I compensated what I owe you…long time ago."

Akai relaxed his face. He beamed. "Now my child. Where did you get this obstinacy of yours?"

Soi Fon wanted to punch his fragile face. But she held back. She might be killed then and there if she did that. She does not want that. She kept her cool. But she was at the same time disturbed on her sudden rage and nerve. "I must not serve two masters. That's all. I am serving captain-commander Yamamoto." She said, still standing.

"We have no problem with that." He replied. "They don't know that you have other master. So what's bothering you?"

She grimaced. "Easy for you to say! You live all your life with violence. Killing for pleasure. Creating this clan for your own selfish ways. But in truth and in fact, it results to nothing but sorrow for others. You are the sole benefactor of all this. I don't even know why I agreed to part of this…sickening Akai Tenshi Clan." She said, as courageous as she can. From where she at, she can feel an evil look from the old man. She did not need any preparations at all to say all of these. Just courage. And not to mention her abilities.

Akai, is terribly furious now, calling his clan sickening, that's below the belt.

"You are one hell of an ungrateful creature!"

Much to Soi Fon's surprise, the crippled man stood up. He was holding a green baton on his hand. Soi Fon bowled over, yet she was not on defensive mode. She feels the old man was harmless, perhaps for now. Maybe she is hoping she did not make him so mad? Or if she does, he will spare her life, right?

"After all that I've done for you! For your family! You will betray me like this? How ungrateful!" He hit the floor with his rod. Soi Fon saw a small crack on the marble floor.

"Is that what you become when you serve the Shihonin Family. Then become Captain of Second Squad? What? You think my clan is useless? Mediocre? So now you have the urge to abandon me?" The old man bellowed. How powerful his voice is! Really incompatible with his present state. He's around the same age as Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Yet his aura is like around her age.

Soi Fon shook her head. She did not like the clan initially. She was forced, out of appreciation for taking the revenge against her parents' murdered. Her life became fruitful, because of the Shihounin Family and because of Gotei 13. She feels reliable.

"You will not get away with this. I know this will happen; that you will develop this sense of withdrawal from me. But I hope that you will not, even though you affiliate yourself to others. I am so sad on what you have done, my child." He said, partially calm.

"_I am not your child. Never will be."_ She wanted these words to come out. But she does not want to increase the tension in the room. Her mind still wanders on what is going to happen at the present. She doubted being killed by him. Just calling her his child, and of course, he's aged.

Then she heard him spoke an unknown language. It was foreign. Even when she set foot on Kamakura Town, she never heard those words.

"Loyauté…Toujours..." He said. Then he pointed the rod to Soi Fon. On her face, then down to her stomach.

Soi Fon was stunned. She doesn't know if such feeling was produced by the rod or just her instinct. Perhaps he was saying a chant to her? _"Oh no."_ She thought. She could see from the bottom of the baton, the clan's emblem. A piece of unknown memory flashed inside her mind. _"Why do I have a feeling that this had happened before?"_ She asked herself.

"Heed my command, Soi Fon." He finally said. Then, out of the blue, he thrust the rod to Soi Fon's neck.

Soi Fon's black eyes widened. _"Why does it feel so familiar?"_ She spoke in her mind again. She felt a burning sensation to her stomach. She looked at it and saw the rod inserted; the stick just passed through her abdomen! She could feel the cold wood on her spine. Then she felt electrocuted. She screamed. "AARRRGGHH!" She held the rod, trying to push it away, but no good. The old man just stood there. He does not exert lots of effort in doing it. Everything for him is normal.

He reverted the rod. Soi Fon collapsed. She banged on the center table then on the chilly floor. The tea set clashed together with her. She could still utter some words, although with difficulty.

"Www-what hh-have yy-ou dd-done to me!" She cried. She was struggling. She was laying on the marble ground, fetus-like.

"It is what I simply called 'loyalty preservation'. You will found out later. For now, sleep my child." He approached her, then stroke her braided hair.

Soi Fon felt dizzy. Until her eyes shut, inexorably.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"How lucky we are, right taichou? We gathered prolific data without a drip!" Renji bragged while on their way back to Soul Society.

Byakuya did not respond. He was still preoccupied.

"We might even caught the suspects in no—ARGH!"

Byakuya's thoughts shattered when he saw Renji wounded by a ninja. He was down on his knees, bleeding.

Byakuya quickly released his shikai. They were surrounded.

"Who are you?" He had the urge to ask. He pulled Renji up. Renji stiffly stood up, using his katana.

No one spoke, as expected.

Byakuya was about to attack when the group of ninja opened a way. Byakuya saw a dark figure walking towards them.

He was half blinded by the moonlight. The approaching figure was like a performer on an opera, making a dramatic entourage.

Byakuya winced and barely subside when he saw Soi Fon. He has the feeling that how she appeared before them, she is serious on something - killing them, especially him. He don't know why. He don't know what happened to her. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Soi Fon…" He breathed. But he perceived that somewhat she was…_hypnotized?_ Under a spell or something? He noticed her eyes. They were blank, like she was lost in space. Like she was unconscious yet can still move. Yes, like sleepwalking!

Renji fell on the ground. He was still aching from the wound in the side of his waist. Byakuya draw his sword. He is preparing for a battle. Then again, he wished it will never happen. Soi Fon advances. She is gripping on her medium sized katana. Incredibly, she was wearing her haori.

"Soi Fon! What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya spoke. Soi Fon is lethargic. Still walking near him.

"Soi Fon! Don't dare humiliating yourself! In front of me! What are you doing?" Byakuya was angry. But kept a tinge of concern for his comrade. Anyway, there is no justifiable reason for hurting her…yet.

Byakuya cannot think of anything that might cause this to her. Their argument before? No. it cannot be. It is too childish to make her like this! And besides, it was more of a foolish play. He remembered "ATC". Yeah! Most certainly. She is definitely has a connection with that clan.

Slowly, Soi Fon was in front of his face. Is she going to kiss him? Definitely not!

Byakuya never noticed her came that close. He does now have an impulse to stab her despite the close encounter. She is too. She was scanning his face.

Byakuya was uncomfortable. He does not want to be observe like that. Specifically…Soi Fon. His eyes narrowed. He's pissed off. But he tried to speak to her, in the hopes of knowing everything.

"Soi Fon…" He said softly. "Soi Fon." He repeated. Still, unheard.

He touched her shoulder. That's when she reacted. He shoved his hand off her with her right hand. And on the other hand was her katana, about to be stab at him.

Byakuya was surprised. He was unprepared for that instant attack. Fortunately, he was so good with shunpo. He took steps back, not too long to reach the other ninjas surrounding them. Surprisingly, he was able to carry Renji. The latter was still down, wrestling the pain. "Taichou…what shall we do? What happened to Soi Fon-taichou?"

"I have no idea." He whispered. Despite the tight situation, Byakuya did not feel any fear. He always knows his strength; his abilities; his winning spirit.

Soi Fon moves forward again. Not using her shunpo ability, eh? She could reach them in split second if she chose to. That is an indication that who is before now is internally, not Soi Fon.

Byakuya set himself upright, preparing for another dodge if she will try to hit him again.

Before his eyes, Soi Fon disappeared. No, she finally used shunpo.

She appeared behind. Byakuya can match her quickness.

Then, their swords met.

Note:

Loyauté – loyalty in French.

Toujours – forever in French.

**A/N:** At last, I got the opportunity to add another chapter to the story! Whew, I miss this so much. Sorry for the wait. And thank you for the patience. I was bothered that I made an OOC Byakuya. I am very sorry. Though I am aware, I never thought it will be disliked. I contemplated on the reactions of readers and I made changes on him for the better. Did I, at least, adjusted Byakuya correctly? Thank you for reviews! See, reviews help! So give me some feedbacks. It will be highly appreciated. ^_^


	8. Adversarial Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and all its components. Tite Kubo does. Lucky him! ^_^

**A/N:** I accomplished another chapter! Yipee! I really miss writing fanfic. Glad I have an opportunity today. Hope you'll like this new chapter! ^_^

**ADVERSARIAL ENCOUNTER**

Metal bumping.

The moon was never been that bright.

The place was a perfect venue for the fight…an unusual fight.

The ninjas scattered a bit farther from the battle. Soi Fon standing ferociously before Byakuya.

Byakuya was likewise on vicious stance. "What is happening to you, Soi Fon!" He snarled. His voice was deep, as deep as his mind on evaluating the present condition. _"Why? Why?"_ He kept asking.

Just like before, Soi Fon did not utter a word. Instead, she side step, until she reached him. She swirled her katana. Byakuya dodged backwards. Good thing, Renji was resting, feet away from them. _"Words will not work anymore. I have to defeat her..."_ Byakuya thought.

Soi Fon made a second move instantly. She tumbled backwards, while doing so, she released spears twice. Byakuya saw them coming. He dodged the first one, and hit the second one with his sword.

Soi Fon used her shunpo again, appeared behind Byakuya. She attempted to kick him, but her left leg was blocked by his arm. Byakuya swung his sword to her. But she was quick and got away.

She threw spears again. Byakuya, sidestepping to evade the sharp blades. He swiped his sword. He released cherry blossoms. "Chire…" He whispered. Soi Fon moved rapidly. He repeated the attack, Soi Fon moved away. He swings his sword twice to double the discharge. Soi Fon, momentarily, was covered by pink petals, impeding her vision. She whirled around her katana until the petals disappeared. At the same time, Byakuya is no longer afore her.

She suddenly felt a prickly tip on her nape, then a palm on her head. It was Byakuya, ready to pierce her in any second.

"Surrender now…" He said, voice in depth.

He thought Soi Fon will give in. He might have forgotten, she seemed controlled by something unknown to him.

Soi Fon change her grip of her sword. She was holding it now, tip pointed at Byakuya's side. Byakuya foresaw the move and he backed away, withdrawing his hold to Soi Fon.

He abruptly felt a hint of pain on his side belly. His haori was slashed. There was blood. His move was a little late, but thankfully it was not severe.

He looked at Soi Fon. She was facing him again, head on. She showed no reaction, not even an evil grin, which was usually given by a malevolent opponent. _"Yes, she is indeed under control."_ He reassured to himself.

Byakuya supposed she will charge at him again. And he was correct. She was about to attack him once more. He move backwards, then free another bunch of cherry blossoms. Soi Fon fought her way in. Byakuya transported behind her. She sensed him. She turned around. Byakuya veered his sword to her torso. Soi Fon was tossed backwards.

Byakuya glance at his sword. No trace of blood. He missed her. Byakuya was disappointed.

Soi Fon stood up. She struggled slightly.

Byakuya was taken aback. Soi Fon's haori was torn in half. She removed the haori. His sword also caught her black kimono inside. The slit revealed her slender upper body. From her neck, straight down to her tummy. Nothing. No plunging neckline. No creased center. If Byakuya did not personally know her, he might mistake her for a guy. There was just about ample part of her whole clothing to cover the rest of her upper body, her breast, above all.

Byakuya shook his head. Not because of displeasure on seeing less woman to her, but because she was still unconscious. He thought that toss would help her regain her consciousness. _"Damn."_ He muttered.

Soi Fon did not make a move instantly. Byakuya still on the defensive stance. Soi Fon held the sword while on its sheath. She looks lame. Her head was down; her arm hanging lifelessly. Byakuya somewhat felt a little compassion to her. He was then unaware that he gradually lowered his sword. Maybe, he will try to wake her up again? It's futile. All of a sudden, he raised his sword again swiftly when he saw Soi Fon hissing something that he cannot hear loudly but he can read her lips, saying: _Jinteki Shakusetsu…Suzumebachi…_

Soi Fon attempted to plunge the deadly needle to Byakuya. Fortunately, the latter evaded the attack by sidestepping. But he did not got a long way. While Soi Fon had not recovered yet from her failed charged, Byakuya hurriedly ran towards her, from behind. She pivoted and saw the approaching Byakuya. Her whole body facing him. She has not yet prepared the next action. Byakuya took a glimpsed on a black mark, a circle, on Soi Fon's tummy. It was mysteriously glowing; light blue sparkles. And that gave him an idea on where to attack; he prodded his sword on the unknown mark. Soi Fon immediately became frozen; her whole body stopped moving, a pause. Much to Byakuya's surprise, Soi Fon regained her composure. The target has no effect on her, that's bad. It did not even make her bleed. Or put a hole on it. How odd! Her body can regenerate? She was back to her offensive position. He suddenly grew weary of evading her. He must fight her in full throttle. She was giving her all, why not do the same?

Byakuya wanted to end the game once and for all, then bring Soi Fon back to Soul Society. Examine her, perhaps and investigate her. And the easy way to do it - his bankai.

Right after the attack, Byakuya chanted "Senbonsakura Kageyoshi…"

Soi Fon was unable to react promptly. She was now surrounded by pink edges and just seconds, the columns transformed into petals that covered her completely. She was floating, a few feet high from the ground, while being beaten up by the cherry blossoms. Soi Fon cannot accept defeat. She is a real fighter. She is one proud Shinigami and Captain of the Second Squad. She does not want humiliation.

And for the first time, Byakuya heard a sound coming from her. She shouted; a shout of pain with a mix of anguish. Byakuya's eyes widened. Could she be roused by now? Does she have complete control over herself? Byakuya does not know the answers for the time being.

The attack lasted for several seconds. The sky once full of cherry blossoms suddenly became clear. Byakuya saw Soi Fon, scruffy and motionless while on air. She was about to fall from mid-air when Byakuya caught her. Byakuya knelt down from the impact of her gravity.

Renji, on the other hand was disrupted. Not only because Byakuya defeated Soi Fon in just a short time, but the ninjas who previously enclosed them, were already nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief that the night ended in favor of them.

Byakuya made an effort to wake up Soi Fon. He shook her gently. But no response. He then cupped her cheek then called her name. This time, Soi Fon slowly reclaimed her consciousness. While on this state, she was a bit bewildered on what had happened to her; why does her body feels weak and tortured, like hundreds of blade wounded her skin? Her stomach was insanely painful! She also felt a cool sensation on her neck then chest. She then smelled fresh flowers beside her. Is she on some kind of garden? But how? She opened her eyes at a snail's pace. She saw first foggy sky. She turned slightly and saw a familiar face.

"An angel?" She whispered upon seeing the blurry Byakuya.

Byakuya heard this loud and clear, but does not want to comment on it. He called her name.

Soi Fon, hearing the certain deep and frosty voice, was alarmed. _"No way! It's Kuchiki!"_ She shouted in her brain.

Byakuya saw the sensible reaction of Soi Fon. He fairly felt relief that he knows that she was the real Soi Fon.

Soi Fon tried to get out of Byakuya's grasp. She hurriedly raised herself. But too bad her whole body ached, more particularly her stomach. She fell down on Byakuya's arms again. Then grieved. _"The hell!"_

"Don't force yourself. I will take you back to your squad safely." Byakuya said to her. Soi Fon cannot look at him; the man she hates. Or maybe awkward to be with? She cannot likewise utter appreciation for rescuing her, or apology, and so forth. _"In the first place, what had happened to her to end up in his arms?"_ She thought.

Byakuya laid her first on the ground. This made Soi Fon confused, very much confused. Then shocked, when Byakuya took off his haori then covered it to Soi Fon's torso. "What are you doing?" Soi Fon managed to say. Byakuya ignored her. She now felt warmness that she was craving for. She got it; her dress was torn, partially. The source of coolness before. And Byakuya wanted to comfort her. Soi Fon quickly sensed her heart skipped a beat. _"What the hell?"_ She thought. She was able to glanced at Byakuya, while the latter was lifting her to his arms again. Soi Fon's face reddened. She could feel her cheek; red hot. _"NO, this cannot be!"_

Her mind diverted on who was the pervert one who ruined her clothes.

Byakuya aroused, while carrying Soi Fon, bridal style. Soi Fon moaned a little.

Byakuya looked at Renji, then asked him. "Renji, are you alright now? Can you stand on your own?"

Renji did not answer but rather gave a shot on standing up. And he did, although he was still holding his wound. "Don't worry, taichou, I'm good as new." He even boasted.

Good for Byakuya. Otherwise, he will carry the two of them, without any thoughts on how to do it simultaneously.

"Let's go." He told Renji then on Soi Fon.

Soi Fon's body was inactive. She could feel it. Although she does not want to rest, especially while being carried by Byakuya, she cannot fight her inevitable feebleness. Without a hitch, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Byakuya saw the sleeping Soi Fon. He smirked sincerely. "Welcome back." He murmured.

And the moon put a shine on three warriors below, on their way back to their home.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sire, she was defeated." One ninja stated.

"By whom?"

"By Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, sire."

Stillness…

Akai, while on wheelchair, faced the fireplace. He shook his head in such disappointing report.

"How could you, Soi Fon…I trusted you…you betrayed your…Hero…" He said.

Then, his clasp on his rod tightened. He stood up. He held his rod then examined it carefully. He broke the stick in two. White mist evacuated from the pole. And the white mist, without a warning, covered Akai's body. Deafening sound covered the whole room.

**A/N:** To be honest, I really suck at writing action scenes. It is hard! But I tried my best here, in my attempt to make this story likeable! ^_^ And I will try my best again to write the next chapter ASAP. ^_^


	9. Amorous Encounter

**DISCLAIMER**: Tite Kubo-san owns Bleach. ^_^

…

**AMOROUS ENCOUNTER**

Byakuya finally arrived at the Soul Society. He hurriedly went to the Fourth Squad to attend both Soi Fon and Renji.

"Byakuya, are you okay?" The Fourth Squad captain asked the worried Byakuya. He was standing outside the Emergency Room of Unohana's headquarters. His head was down while holding his sword. Byakuya barely heard her.

"Retsu-taichou, I'm fine. No need to ask me that." Byakuya assured. He immediately bid farewell to Unohana.

"If you say so. I'll just communicate any progress as soon as possible." Unohana said.

Byakuya just nodded behind.

"Byakuya…" Unohana sighed. Byakuya was already gone.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Oka-san…Oto-san…"

The child accidentally dropped the basket of tomatoes she was holding upon seeing her parents, lying lifeless on the stable.

The girl approached the bodies, a foot at a time, like a bride walking down the aisle towards his groom.

Unlike the wedding, this was one gloomy scenario.

Blood…lots of blood scattered on the ground.

Wounds…several wounds were inflicted to her parents' torso.

Alone…she felt abandoned; solitary; isolated…

The girl then saw a tall shadow at the rear. She turned around and saw an old man, holding a rod on his left hand, covered in black cape. She had a hard time looking at him at close range, because the sunshine outside overwhelmed her sight. But she took a glimpse on his right hand. It was full of blood. Dripping slowly away from his hand.

The girl cried and cried. She blamed the man for killing her parents. Asking him why did he murdered her parents. He gave her no answer, just stood there. The little one got hold a piece of tomato. She threw it to murderer in front of her. It bounced from his body by a white mist. The girl was awestruck. The old man leisurely walked to wards her. He brushed his hand aside to get off the blood on it. He was about to assault the girl. The girl was frightened; she had no idea how to fight back. The hand was pointed to her. His hand were absurdly sharp, in the shape of a knife. Her she cried more. The man stabbed the girl. The girl became immobile. For some reason everything around her stopped moving; the surroundings suddenly became yellow, the man in front of her was frozen but she looked down and saw how his hand inserted to her chest; she was bleeding. Her heart beat fast; so fast that she thought she is going to die then and there. She ought to be dead in that instance. But she wasn't! Instead, she feels stronger than before; she could feel like she had acquired a power within her. Her soul and well being; they are livelier than ever. _What is this? What kind of inside me?_ The girl asked herself. Her right hand precipitously felt discomfited. Likewise, no idea why. She shouted. To her amazement, no sound came out from her. _What is happening to me?_ Her right hand again reacted. She looked at it. As she intently glanced at her disturbing right hand, there appeared a bee; golden one with black strips then it transformed into a black glove with yellow garnish. Her index finger became jagged; it resembles a scorpion's tail. She sensed potency on her right hand now. On her innocent mind that time, she does not know how to retort on such peculiar occurrence. She looked away, but had a glimpse of the killer in front of her, hand still inside her. She thenceforth had a thought of the real purpose of her right hand's transformation – retaliation…

Her eyes grew. Everything went back to normal. Her chest stings again. She yelled so loudly. Yet again, no voice came out.

In that moment, she was hopeless; desperate…but she remembered her new found strength.

She used the instrument to counter the man…

The man rejoined; he pulled his hand out of the child's chest. Both were in deep pain.

Seconds passed, the old man drifted away… The child fainted…

…

It was raining…

Really hard…

The sky was crying…

A girl below united with it…

The little one stood in front of two graves…

She met a mysterious man who claimed to have avenged her parents' death…

The man offered the girl a new life…

The man offered the girl…to hone her powers…

The girl…agreed…unenthusiastically…

Not knowing what the future would be…

Not knowing what the _new life_ would be…

…

The girl grew…inelegantly…

She met pristine family…

She idolized the lady…the successor of the fabulous family…

She wanted to become like her…

She wanted to be with her…

And they got along..very well…

She trusted her…

She felt…betrayed…

…

She met again the old man…

She was unhappy…

She was afraid…

He hurt her…

She fainted…

…

She was awoken…

She was puzzled…

She saw fire in the Rokongai…

…

She saw again the old man…

She was ordered…to kill…

She doesn't want to…

She vowed before the Gotei 13…

No…

She fainted again…

…

"NOOOOO!" Soi Fon woke up.

The Fourth Squad was alarmed by the sudden scream from Soi Fon.

Unohana rushed to her room.

Soi Fon was struggling to the tubes attached to her. She wanted to get out of the room.

"Soi Fon, stop it!" Unohana run near her. She tried to pacify her, but she was stubborn.

"NO! I have to kill him!" Soi Fon growled.

Unohana was clueless while pacifying Soi Fon's obstinacy. "What are you talking about, Soi Fon?"

"Let me go!" Soi Fon managed to take out the tubes connected to her body. She was about to get off her bed but she was hampered by an excruciating pain in her abdomen. She fell down on the wooden ground. Unohana tried to help her up. But Soi Fon refused. "Let me out…" She still insisted. _"Akai…you will pay…I remembered now…you are the one who killed my parents…"_ The struggling patient thought.

"But Soi Fon, you are still unwell…" Unohana claimed.

"I have to put an end to everything…" Soi Fon cried. She was able to stood up with a little help from Unohana. She was slowly walking into the door's direction, while holding her aggravating stomach. Her face is very expressive – she was indeed in unfathomable pain.

Unohana grabbed her arm. "Soi Fon…please…stop this…"

Soi Fon looked at her. She eyed her seriously. Unohana was a bit nervous on her look. She tried to walk away. Unohana pleaded again. She was unheard. She reached the door. She was blocked…by Byakuya.

Soi Fon looked up and saw the disappointed and annoyed expression of Byakuya.

He held her shoulders then squeezed it lightly. Soi Fon cannot believe what he was doing. She started to feel embarrassed again. She hates that feeling. She could feel her cheeks, burning. She pushed him away, but she lacked force. She was looking down; her pale feet on the floor. She does not want to be comforted, of all people, by Byakuya. She wanted her Yourichi-sama, but she was still on Karakura Town. However, she somehow liked how Byakuya attach himself to her; she enjoyed being cared by someone.

Soi Fon seemed to have given up escaping. She sighed. She recognized her present weakness and the need to recuperate completely. She wanted to have a good nap. She crossed her arms. _"Killing Akai softly, eh?"_ She supposed.

Byakuya turned to Unohana. "Retsu-taichou, leaver her to me."

Unohana obliged. She walked outside the room in an instant.

Now, the two was left, in Soi Fon's resting room. Soi Fon moved backwards. She felt the cold wooden floor; she shivered. Byakuya closed the doors. She saw how cold Soi Fon was in her white linen gown and her feet, unwrapped.

He walked near her.

Soi Fon saw him. "Don't come closer to me!" She exclaimed.

"No need to be afraid, Soi Fon. I'll never hurt you. Just go back to your bed and you will be fine. Build up your strength, and we shall deal with ATC later." Byakuya said calmly. He again advances to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon skidded backwards. "What did you just said? What do you know about the ATC?" Soi Fon growled. Her face was angry, lively, although her body was still frail.

"I know everything…Soi Fon."

Soi Fon was shocked.

Byakuya narrated the information he acquired about the clan and a little data about her connection on them.

Soi Fon was in disbelief. She remembered her past through her dream earlier. She remembered her mistakes she committed many years ago. And she regretted all of them. She blamed herself for being so carefree. She cried in front of Byakuya. Palms on her face.

Byakuya cannot believe that Soi Fon just cried…before his eyes. The impulsive and proud captain he knows just cried. He could feel her sadness, her loneliness, her guilt. He was aware on how she resisted her dark past, her staunch association to the infamous clan. To some degree, Byakuya does not what to see Soi Fon in that state. He wanted to console her.

He finally got closer to her. He could not imagine how small and slim she was. He grabbed her then hugged her rigidly.

Soi Fon stopped crying. She felt Byakuya's embrace. She could smell his sweet scent. Her mind argued; to disentangle herself to Byakuya or not. Yes, she should. She simply hates him. But then, in the first place, why does she hate him? Soi Fon was clueless. Byakuya might be a pain in her ass sometimes; he is competitive as her, a total rival. But now, his different; he's so sweet and gentleman. She envies his former wife for marrying a man like him. Perhaps she may start liking him, or to love him?

Without any thoughts, Soi Fon buried her face to his firm chest. Byakuya caressed her soft hair. "It's going to be okay. We will help you." He whispered.

Soi Fon locked her arms on him. She slowly held back her tears, knowing she now has someone she can depend on; a companion to her own personal war. She's nowhere in distress.

Byakuya sensed that Soi Fon at this point is calmed and composed. He let go of his embrace. Soi Fon was a bit disappointed, but she doesn't want Byakuya to see it. She wiped her tears. She looked at Byakuya. "Thanks…a lot…" She spoke.

Byakuya stared at her face for seconds. It sends Soi Fon to discomfort. She turned her head, but unexpectedly, Byakuya hold her jaw, he lowered his face then placed his lips on her. Soi Fon's eyes enlarged. _"No way!"_ She growled inside her head. Nevertheless, she could not resist the soft and moist lips of Byakuya. She has no idea what to do. She gave up arguing to herself. She closed her eyes then kissed him back.

They kissed for a while. After that, Soi Fon was too embarrassed that she turned her back to Byakuya. Byakuya apologized for his strange impulse. He felt shyness too.

"Sorry Soi Fon…it will—"

"No…I should be the one to apologize…Sorry for causing you inconvenience…and trouble." She said, looking across the window in front of her.

Silence.

Byakuya broke the bizarre peace. "You should go to bed and rest now, Soi Fon."

"Oh y-yeah…right…" She was about to walk when Byakuya held her then carry her to the bed.

Soi Fon squealed. She cannot adapt to it.

She was finally on her bed. She exhaled. Her eyes were down, still bashful to be with him. "T-Thank You, K-Kuchiki…"

Byakuya sat at the edge of the bed beside Soi Fon. Soi Fon was again, surprised.

Byakuya smiled at her. "No problem…but I could appreciate your gratitude more if you call me by my first name." Byakuya teased.

"What?" Soi Fon reacted. She saw how Byakuya was more handsome with a smile on his angelic face. She turned her face away. "Fine…T-Thank You, Bya-Bya-Byakuya." Her faced turned bloody red. She heard Byakuya laughed a little. She frowned. "Yeah, whatever…"

"Call me Byakuya-sama…" Byakuya ordered.

"What? Are you making fun of me?" Soi Fon rise. She's mad.

"No I am not. As a noble, you know you should address me in high respect. Just like how you call Yoruichi." Byakuya said. He is serious.

Soi Fon realized that even his former wife called him Byakuya-sama. She hesitated to call him that; she thought she only needed to use that term to Yoruichi and Captain-Commander Yamamoto, her superiors. Besides, she consider him as in the same level as her. To call him in superiority is to downgrade herself. No.

"Byakuya." Soi Fon said plainly then lay back to her pillow.

"_You are really stubborn and egotistical."_ Byakuya thought. He does not want to force her. She was still ill. He might try again some other time. "Alright then. I better get going now." He kissed Soi Fon's forehead, touched her head. He walked away after that.

"What the –" Soi Fon grumbled. Even so, she smiled after spending some awkward time with Byakuya. "Am I in love?" She questioned herself. She shrugged then shut her eyes. She will never forget that encounter with him. She hoped she would even dream about him. For a moment, she never thinks about her present dilemmas. She enjoyed being happy…in one's company. And for her, it feels good…damn good.

Byakuya, on the other hand, left the room with a smile on his smile. He coughed, to primp himself. He walked back to his headquarters, to prepare for dealing with the clan that made Soi Fon broke.

…

**A/N:** I never expected that I could add another chapter fast, compared to my previous updates. Lol. Please leave me some comments. Thanks. ^_^


	10. Amicable Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** The great Tite Kubo owns the best anime – Bleach. He is also the creator of our lovely couple, Byakuya and Soi Fon. ^_^

**A/N:** Wow! I could not believe that it's been a year since I write a chapter to my fanfic. I am so sorry for so much delay. I hope that readers will still appreciate my work with additional chapters. Thank you for support. ^_^

…

_Previously on Brusque Encounters…_

_Byakuya finally arrived at the Soul Society. He hurriedly went to the Fourth Squad to attend both Soi Fon and Renji._

"_Byakuya, are you okay?" The Fourth Squad captain asked the worried Byakuya. He was standing outside the Emergency Room of Unohana's headquarters. His head was down while holding his sword. Byakuya barely heard her._

_xxx_

"_NOOOOO!" Soi Fon woke up._

_The Fourth Squad was alarmed by the sudden scream from Soi Fon._

_Unohana rushed to her room._

_Soi Fon was struggling to the tubes attached to her. She wanted to get out of the room._

"_Soi Fon, stop it!" Unohana run near her. She tried to pacify her, but she was stubborn._

"_NO! I have to kill him!" Soi Fon growled._

_Unohana was clueless while pacifying Soi Fon's obstinacy. "What are you talking about, Soi Fon?"_

"_Let me go!" Soi Fon managed to take out the tubes connected to her body. She was about to get off her bed but she was hampered by an excruciating pain in her abdomen. She fell down on the wooden ground. Unohana tried to help her up. But Soi Fon refused. "Let me out…" She still insisted. "Akai…you will pay…I remembered now…you are the one who killed my parents…" The struggling patient thought._

"_But Soi Fon, you are still unwell…" Unohana claimed._

"_I have to put an end to everything…" Soi Fon cried. She was able to stood up with a little help from Unohana. She was slowly walking into the door's direction, while holding her aggravating stomach. Her face is very expressive – she was indeed in unfathomable pain._

_Unohana grabbed her arm. "Soi Fon…please…stop this…"_

_xxx_

"_I know everything…Soi Fon."_

_Soi Fon was shocked._

_Byakuya narrated the information he acquired about the clan and a little data about her connection on them._

_Soi Fon was in disbelief. She remembered her past through her dream earlier. She remembered her mistakes she committed many years ago. And she regretted all of them. She blamed herself for being so carefree. She cried in front of Byakuya. Palms on her face._

_Byakuya cannot believe that Soi Fon just cried…before his eyes. The impulsive and proud captain he knows just cried. He could feel her sadness, her loneliness, her guilt. He was aware on how she resisted her dark past, her staunch association to the infamous clan. To some degree, Byakuya does not what to see Soi Fon in that state. He wanted to console her._

_He finally got closer to her. He could not imagine how small and slim she was. He grabbed her then hugged her rigidly._

_Soi Fon stopped crying. She felt Byakuya's embrace. She could smell his sweet scent. Her mind argued; to disentangle herself to Byakuya or not. Yes, she should. She simply hates him. But then, in the first place, why does she hate him? Soi Fon was clueless. Byakuya might be a pain in her ass sometimes; he is competitive as her, a total rival. But now, his different; he's so sweet and gentleman. She envies his former wife for marrying a man like him. Perhaps she may start liking him, or to love him?_

_Without any thoughts, Soi Fon buried her face to his firm chest. Byakuya caressed her soft hair. "It's going to be okay. We will help you." He whispered._

_Soi Fon locked her arms on him. She slowly held back her tears, knowing she now has someone she can depend on; a companion to her own personal war. She's nowhere in distress._

_Byakuya sensed that Soi Fon at this point is calmed and composed. He let go of his embrace. Soi Fon was a bit disappointed, but she doesn't want Byakuya to see it. She wiped her tears. She looked at Byakuya. "Thanks…a lot…" She spoke._

_Byakuya stared at her face for seconds. It sends Soi Fon to discomfort. She turned her head, but unexpectedly, Byakuya hold her jaw, he lowered his face then placed his lips on her. Soi Fon's eyes enlarged. "No way!" She growled inside her head. Nevertheless, she could not resist the soft and moist lips of Byakuya. She has no idea what to do. She gave up arguing to herself. She closed her eyes then kissed him back._

_They kissed for a while. After that, Soi Fon was too embarrassed that she turned her back to Byakuya. Byakuya apologized for his strange impulse. He felt shyness too._

_xxx_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**AMICABLE ENCOUNTER**

Weeks after the Akai Tenshi Clan incident was exposed to the Gotei 13, Byakuya led the special force that will suppress and capture all the members of the clan, especially its head. But Byakuya did not consider tagging a huge battalion to come along with him to the camp. He only takes Renji Abarai, his vice-captain and 5 other Shinigami from his squad. He is quite confident that they can handle them easily, without much force.

This plan was made known to Soi Fon. She was ecstatic yet worried, not to mention a little enrage – obviously, she wanted to be the one to quash the clan as she held a huge grudge and anger towards them. But in her current condition, she has to leave it all up to Byakuya. She was still recuperating. Besides, she already developed an amicable relationship with Byakuya. That's a good thing!

"Is everybody ready?" Renji asked the 5 assisting shinigami. Byakuya was right behind him. The subordinates nodded.

"Let's go." Byakuya ordered.

In just couple of seconds, all of them disappeared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sire, one of our men said that a captain and 6 other shinigami are coming over here. What shall we do?" The worried ninja reported to Akai Tenshi.

The old man, no…a now middle-aged man was in his wheel chair, relaxing on his balcony despite the impending arrival of the men who will capture them. His eyes were just fixated on the setting sun. He did not spoke a word.

The ninja repeated his statements. Akai was still silent. His face does not show any signs of anxiety. He sighed, then at last gave a word. "Take the other ninjas with you and depart to far away land." He said calmly. He then laid his back to his wheelchair. He closed his eyes. Even though his body was younger than before, his natural aged state is apparent. The power of his rod could only change his physical attributes, but not the inside.

The ninja was puzzled. "What, sire? T-take the other ninjas and go away?"

Akai nodded.

"B-but master, what about you?"

Akai breathed. He opened his eyes slowly. "What about me… No need to worry about me, son. They only wanted me. I can come to them openhandedly…"

"W-what? You cannot do that sire! You will surrender to them? That's… That's ridi-"

"Ridiculous, eh?" Akai interrupted. "Not really, my son. Give me some credits. I am the _clan _itself. To surrender myself is to surrender the whole clan. And I will not do that…"

"Then why do you think of coming with them without resistance?"

"Hush, my son. I will not give up myself without merit on my part, if you know what I mean…"

These last words appeased the concerned deputy. He grinned on the idea he just realize. Of course, his master cannot forsake them, much more himself. His master…has a very nice plan ahead. "Of course, sire. I finally understood what you mean. Forgive me, sire, for being defiant."

"No worries my son. Now go ahead and carry out my orders."

"Yes, sire." The ninja walked out of the balcony.

Akai stood up, walked near the fence, closed his eyes before the sunset. "The end is on the cards…"

He then overheard Byakuya and the others, knocking hardly on his domain's wooden gate.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soi Fon, still on her bed, suddenly overheard a report from one of the Shinigami in the Fourth Squad barracks that the leader of the clan was captured by the Sixth Squad captain. Initially, Soi Fon was glorified. However, like a lightning had struck her, she felt something weird about it; _"why so easy?"_ was her alarming thought. "He is planning something, but what could it be?". She hurriedly stepped down of the bed, reached for a blanket nearby to cover her, then rushed to the door. Much to her surprise, the door was blocked by a barrier. She banged to an invisible wall and she was taken aback.

"What the!" Soi Fon was in disbelief, then Unohana appeared on the other side of the spiritual blockade.

"Unohana, let me out. Let me see him." Soi Fon plead.

Unohana shook her head. "I'm sorry Soi Fon but I cannot allow you to interfere. Not yet."

"I-I swear I am much better now."

"I can still feel a weak reatsu from you."

Soi Fon was annoyed. She looked away and asked Unohana if where the clan leader was sent. Unohana told her that he was on the First Squad HQ.

Soi Fon took off the blanket around, then, from nowhere, activated her shunko. She passed through the barrier and Unohana. Unohana was gob smacked.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Soi Fon just arrived at the wooden gate of the 1st squad. She admitted to herself that she is still weak; her shunko neutralized. She breathed heavily before entering the station.

One of the guards in the station called out to her.

"Soi Fon-taichou…" The man said.

Soi Fon looked at him angrily. She felt that she is going to be restrained.

"I-I'm sorry but the Captain-Commander o-ordered us not to let anyone inside. Not even captains. I'm sorry m-ma'am but you have to leave now." The Shinigami said nervously.

Soi Fon was totally pissed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Akai was sitting across the captain-commander. His hands though were tied. Byakuya at the rear.

"Akai Tenshi… are you somewhat connected with Aizen Sosuke?" The captain-commander inquired calmly.

Byakuya was silent. Though he thought to himself, _"what a direct question…"_

Akai smiled. "I am sorry sir, but I don't know such name."

Captain Yamamoto became pensive. Byakuya intruded. "Are you sure about that? You just made a captain obeyed your commands; that is, to attack us. It's like having a power of hypnosis, which the name we told you is capable of doing."

"Hmm.. Hypnosis.. Not really.." Akai said coolly.

"Perhaps you derived your power from your staff." Captain Yamamoto said.

"You are right, sir." Akai retorted.

"Then when did you get that staff?" Byakuya asked.

"It's an heirloom."

"I see. What's your relationship with Soi Fon?" Yamamoto continued.

Akai's smile disappeared. He recalls the past events. Dark events.

"She's my daughter…" he said delightedly.

Yamamoto was motionless. Byakuya raised a brow.

"Well, adopted daughter to be precise."

Before Yamamoto could resume questioning, Soi Fon appeared from nowhere. "What a lie.".

Byakuya was quite surprised. It was a bolt from the blue to Captain Yamamoto as well. "Who told you to come inside –"

Soi Fon grabbed Akai. He was pinned at the wall by fuming Soi Fon.

"You still dare talk shit in front of Captain Commander Yamamoto?" Soi Fon's livid statement. "Why don't you tell us who the hell is the real _you_ and _your purpose_?"

"Soi Fon…you are interrupting our inquisition." Yamamoto told her.

Byakuya looked at the hallway for any guards but they are all unconscious; lying on the floor. "That explains…" He thought.

He wanted to repress Soi Fon. Her dangling health apparent.

"Soi Fon…let him go. Let us do our part." He said.

Soi Fon, for a moment, thought of Byakuya's effort on convincing her. He was concerned. She felt no more animosity against the captain she used to hate the most; which _hate_ is still mysterious to her. But instead of listening, she tightened her grip on the man's neck.

"Soi Fon…why?" Akai's staggering words.

Soi Fon was bit softened from this words. "Why? Why? You asked me why? I remembered everything!" She growled.

Byakuya and Yamamoto are a bit puzzled. Byakuya take the urge to pacify Soi Fon. He was about to walk towards her when Akai gently placed his left palm Soi Fon's stomach and the latter suddenly became immobile. Her grip was loosened. Akai fell. Soi Fon was on the point of falling on the floor, luckily Byakuya caught her. He draws his sword immediately against Akai.

"Do not move." Byakuya said while the tip of his katana was on Akai's neck.

Soi Fon became conscious. She shoves off Byakuya's katana. "Let me tell you everything… before killing him." Soi Fon pronounced.

Akai wonders on how Soi Fon was awaken; _"What the? I just used a deadly spell!"_

Yes. That was obviously his plan for coming willingly to the Gotei 13, without his cronies and without second thoughts. But now…

Both Soi Fon and Byakuya noticed the confusion.

"You might be asking yourself why I am still alive. Whoever made a kido to protect me from any spiritual attacks, done a very good job." Soi Fon said sarcastically.

Akai attempted to attack her but Byakuya made a way of binding spell. And Akai was once again pushed back on the wall.

Soi Fon thanked Byakuya.

"I know that you wanted to kill me by coming here head-on." Soi Fon uttered. "But you underestimated us…you must know by now that we are the most powerful beings here in Soul Society. Not your minions and most especially not even you. You cannot take the whole Soul Society with your pathetic supremacy." Soi Fon said bravely.

"Soi Fon…can you finally shed light on us? About this person?" Said Byakuya.

"Can I, Captain-Commander?" Soi Fon requested Yamamoto.

"Please do…" The latter said.

"I'll make this quick and short. I wanted this man to get the hell out of here." Soi Fon coughed. "This man…plans on committing coup d'etat for a long time, way back my youthful years…" Soi Fon articulated.

Byakuya and Yamamoto listened carefully.

Soi Fon continued while she stares disgustingly to Akai, who was looking very unhappy and infuriated. She then looked at both Byakuya and Yamamoto. "I met him on the day my parents were killed. I accused him initially for killing my parents. And I was right about that. But for whatever reason, I forgot to recognize him when I encountered him for the second time during the burial. I sensed him differently. That might be the reason why I haven't recognized his aura. He offered help. I agreed, thoughtlessly. I was young and I was blinded by anger and revenge…" Soi Fon hands clasped. She felt nostalgic. Byakuya, dying to comfort her, restrained himself. He wanted her to narrate every detail. And he does not want to delay that. The culprit must be apprehended and punished. Not only because of the crime committed against Soi Fon, but also to the whole Soul Society.

"…and I know he took advantage of it. Back when I first saw him, he attacked me, because I knew he slaughtered my parents, though not substantiated by any evidence but only by my plain instinct. It was proven by the time he tried to kill me thereafter. When it happened, that's the first time I found out about my hidden strength, my Suzumebachi. Without much thinking, I defended myself by striking his chest. Due to that, he retreated. Now, I comprehend that it is my Shinigami power, my Suzumebachi, that he wanted; my power as his rationale, for me to be drawn closer to him…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" That's all Akai could do in his helpless state. _"What went wrong…What went wrong…" _He kept repeating to himself. _"I thought my plan would be a success…why…why…why I am cornered so easily.."_

Soi Fon eyed him, as if telling him that he failed, defeated, perished…

"…it even gave him high chance of perpetuating his plan when I got acquainted with the Shihonin family then my subsequent appointment as the Second Squad Captain of Gotei 13. It made him feel superior, through my efforts and through my strength."

She looked again to Akai. Black eyes, sharp; like an eagle excited for his prey. "But, what a sudden turn of events. Your _plan_ did not go well. Actually, from the very beginning, it will not be successful. Your loss, your failure, it's premeditated. It was a huge mistake for you to have me as a 'supposed' ally. My loyalty will always be on Soul Society; to Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Because I believe that I am living my life on the right track. I will use my power for good. And I know that…even if my parents were still alive…they want me to serve the Soul Society in order to protect Rokongai and all inhabitants…quite the opposite of what you want. I don't know much about your reasons; reasons on killing my parents and gaining me, to rule Soul Society. Anyway, I don't want to here any pathetic words from you…_ever_. You deserved to be detained." The serious and resolved side of Soi Fon was seen.

There was a roar of laughter. The three captains frowned on Akai's mocking hilarity. Soi Fon is completely displeased. _He laughs? What kind of response was that? A complete disrespect! No! No! There's nothing worth laughing on every bit of words she just said. This is way too harsh and crazy, for a response._ She desires to give him a good punch and Byakuya sensed this hostile intent. He stood beside Soi Fon, held her arms and shook his head. Soi Fon was appeased but still quite irritated.

"That's all you've got, huh, Soi Fon?" he started talking. The captains gazed at him simultaneously. Soi Fon is the most puzzled. _"You…talked…you talked like I am wrong…let's see what you got then."_

"Well, for starters, you are correct about my plan. Are you sure you don't want to hear _why_ I killed your parents?" He smiled devilishly.

Soi Fon was very much ticked off. Her fists tightened. As expected by this short-tempered captain. "You dirty-"

"Soi Fon…" Byakuya snapped.

"I KILLED YOUR PARENTS BECAUSE I _WANT_ YOU…that is, to be my _servant_." Akai started.

Byakuya grimaced. Yamamoto, no reaction. Soi Fon a bit mystified.

"Your parents is indebted to me…big time…you see, they wanted to enroll you in the Shinigami Academy. They already knew about your power. How? While sleeping, you attack one of your brothers. And that brother of yours was poisoned, marked by some kind of butterfly sign. Luckily, he got well. How again? Yours truly. They realize that, at that moment, it was the right time to develop that power of yours. They thought that your power will be dangerous if not honed well; it will be a huge threat…just like what happened to your brother."

Soi Fon's eyes widened upon hearing him. She was doubtful. She cannot remember her sleep walking.

"They beg for me to lend money, for you to use, to enter the Academy. I was moved. You are their only daughter and the most _special _child. Your family is very poor. Having several children and being immigrants. So I lend them. Although, not because I pitied them… Hahaha! Your power is what urged me. I am mystified on what kind of power you have…"

"Yet you killed them…" Soi Fon barked.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. They failed to pay me back. They even failed to enroll you at the Academy. I don't know why. I felt like I've been fooled! I asked myself, 'Did they just tricked me? But why?' I could not find any suitable answers. I asked one of my men to investigate. I confirmed that you are the mystery child. And the money…the money was used in gambling…"

Soi Fon kept shaking her head. She wanted him to shut up but at the same time, she wanted to hear the whole story.

"I went straightaway to your house. I confronted your parents. And their excuse: the money was not enough for your school. They like to increase the sum of money through gambling, but unfortunately, the money was all gone; lost. That definitely hit me hard. I was fooled and tricked. Absolutely. They promised that they will still pay the money back. But there was nothing left in your family, capable of extinguishing their obligation. You have no assets, valuable possessions, and so forth. As a solution, I asked them to have you as the payment itself. Of course, they refused. That's just natural. I gave them grace period. Still, they failed to pay me. I demand for you. They once again declined. They said that I have to kill them first before I could lay my hands on you. Well, I just did what they told me. You see, you should not be angry at me, you should not blame me for their deaths…"

"Shut up…Shut up…You narrow-minded dolt!" Soi Fon snarled. Byakuya a bit tensed.

"Afterwards…And that was when we first met. Yeah. The mystery girl. And I saw it, first-hand, your infamous power. Surprisingly, I was not poisoned…I just felt something odd to my chest, like I was about to die instantly but not…like my soul is detaching to my body… and that butterfly mark, it was larger than your brother. Hahaha! 'Alas, I found my weapon', I thought to myself upon seeing you, upon experiencing your Shinigami vigor…But now…you became a weapon…against me…Hahaha!"

Soi Fon fathomed; he was referring to her Nigeki Kissetsu, Death in Two Strikes. She does not know about that back then. Which means that the mark was still on his chest, and anytime, she could give the final blow. She does not know before, that she can dissolve its power by renouncing it. She decided not to withdraw the Suzumebachi mark. She wanted to bestow the second strike…

"Truly. My power is no match to yours. It is not enough to own the world. I used my last remaining power into making myself younger. I am mad at you. I felt betrayed." Akai sounded sorrowfully. Soi Fon felt no mercy on this man. She should be the one to feel that sense of betrayal. She was definitely been used for an attempted coup; without her consent and against her inclinations.

"When will you stop mocking me…I betrayed you? Don't make me laugh. I never trusted you. And I know you don't trust me as well. Since I am just a weapon to you. You don't have any respect to your men. You only craved for power, for control, for domination. Your nothing but one ambitious, miserable man…" Soi Fon said densely.

"Ah! You're looking down on me as if you are high enough to do that. HAHAHA! The fact that you once became my follower, the fact that I caused you _that_ weakness, only means that you're not that strong; that you are vulnerable. Maybe, the reason why my plan fails is because I chose _you_!. If only I could turn back the hands of time when I killed your parents. I should have also killed you together with them. It would be the happiest day in my life to have killed a group of weaklings and tricksters. HAHAHA! I should have know from the very beginning that a child born out of tricksters should also grew up the same as them…"

Everyone became aware that Soi Fon drew her shikai. Yamamoto stood. Byakuya gripped Soi Fon's arm tightly.

Soi Fon looked at him. "I want to kill him. I cannot bear his insults to my parents. Let me go, Kuchiki."

Yamamoto shouted. "Soi Fon! Don't put yourself above the law. Let the Central 46 finish this."

Soi Fon speaks nothing. Akai grinned.

"Let go, Kuchiki. Or else, I am going to kill you first." Seems that Soi Fon came back instantly to her old antagonistic self. But Byakuya remained composed.

"Don't level yourself to him…" Byakuya snarled. "You said you are now on the right track…He's _provoking_ you…You should have notice that…If he cannot destroy Soul Society, he could at least destroy you. Don't let that happen." Then he lowered his lips to her ear. "Soi Fon, come back."

Quickly, Soi Fon retracted her Suzumebachi. _"Damn, he's right…he's so right…"_

Then she whimpered. She cried the same tears that she shed on her previous reunion with Yoruichi. She certainly felt pain. She missed her parents. She regretted associating herself with the cruel man. She fell down to her knees. Byakuya looked at her. He felt sympathy, as he was also left parentless. She felt she was a disgrace to the Gotei 13; to the Soul Society; to her parents. "I'm so sorry…" She mumbled.

Akai just beamed, like a mad man.

Yamamoto sighed, then he called for his vice captain. "Sasakibe Choujiro…"

Sasakibe appeared. 'Hai, Taichou."

"Please take this man to Central 46. I'll catch up with you later. I have to make my report first." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes, Taichou."

Assisted by 2 more Shinigami, Sasakibe dispelled the bind that held him against the wall, and then he put a red cord around Akai's neck. Then, his hands were tied at the back by a red cord connected to that on his neck. Akai chuckled. "This is not the end Soi Fon…" was his last words before they disappeared.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, please take Soi Fon back to the Fourth squad." Yamamoto instructed.

"Yes, Captain-Commander."

Byakuya helped Soi Fon to stand. Then he put one of her arms around his neck, then the two disappeared.

"Another problem solved…" Yamamoto breathed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Byakuya and Soi Fon arrived at the Fourth Squad HQ. Unohana was there. They hurriedly put Soi Fon to her bed.

Unohana leave first. Byakuya was about to leave when Soi Fon called him.

"Thank you, Kuchiki. I was on the brink of losing my status just then. Thank you very much." Soi Fon said strenuously. She looked away after saying that. She just blushed. After that event, she can still feel a little happiness. She doesn't want that. At least for now.

"So you do know how to say 'thank you'…" Byakuya teased.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Soi Fon roared.

She was going to get up and readied herself for some last minute brawl, but she was stopped by Byakuya. "Save the punch when you are 100% better. Right now, just admit that I defeated you." He smiled.

Soi Fon was speechless. But she then gave him a smile. "Only for now, Kuchiki."

…

**A/N:** Whew. Another chapter down. I am really sorry for the delay. Hope you are all still interested in the story. See you next chapter. Thanks y'all. ^_^


	11. Start of Happy Encounters

**DISCLAIMER**: Our beloved Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I wish I am his daughter so that I could inherit the patent. Lol. Well, if it can even be inherited. Lol. ^_^

**A/N**: I decided to make this the final chapter of the series. I felt satisfied with the overall story. Hope you all feel the same way too. Besides, the Hueco Mundo Arc had been long gone. It's time to move forward. Lol. With this epilogue, I hope you all think that I made a very suitable, reasonable and remarkable ending. And a story in whole. Thank you for all my readers! My hugs and kisses will reach you wherever you are! ^_^

…

**START OF CHEERY ENCOUNTERS**

A week later.

Inside the First Squad HQ

The 9 captains are present, before Captain Commander Yamamoto, to finalize the plan for the Winter War.

Captain Ukitake is excited for this meeting. His smile is as bright as the morning sun. He looks healthier than before. He wants peace, not war. Given the fact that he is weak and always gets sick so easily, there is no damn reason for him to like fighting and resistance.

Captain Kurotsuchi was the opposite. His dislikes attending here. He wants to finish the new invention he is currently working on, in his chamber. He is definitely preparing for conducting examination over the bodies of Arrancar and Espada, not to mention Aizen's, Gin's and Tousen's bodies, that may be collected after the War. He does not want to spend his time outside his comfort zone. But too bad, he cannot disobey the Commander. If he will do that, he is absolutely out of his precious chamber.

Captain Zaraki is a bit sore. Of all the captains, he was the most enthusiastic on the War. He is not too fond of planning, strategies, and the like. If only he could penetrate the Hueco Mundo on the very first time he heard of it, he could do so. But his respect for the old Yamamoto cannot be compromised. Still… He is itching to pull his edgy sword out and cut some tasty enemies. As expected from the beast. But maybe, a little patience is not bad at all, for the likes of him.

Captain Hitsugaya is silent. As usual. Despite having such youthful body, he is indeed more mature. He is also an organized person and responsible captain. So hearing the plans for the future war is not a nuisance. Besides, having a very good plan before making any advances will assure success; success against the most hated man, Aizen Sosuke. Oh how much he wants to take revenge on Aizen for his cruelty to Vice Captain Hinamori.

Captain Komamura is similar to Captain Hitsugaya. Not much of the _talker_. He just stand there, waiting for the start of this very important meeting; the meeting that will determine the fate of both the Soul Society and the Human World. He's eager to listen. He wants to participate. Why? Being every captain's obligation is a given answer. Confronting Tousen is another.

Captain Kyouraku is as cheerful as ever. Though his thoughts over this meeting is unknown. But perhaps he has no any negative reactions over this. Since it will benefit all of the good guys, like them. But if only he will be the one to preside this meeting, he will absolutely have this talk with everyone - over a bottle of sake.

Captain Unohana is in her normal serious mode but still keeps a Mona Lisa kind of smile. She is calm. She is keen to listen whatever is going to be discussed then and there. Along with Captains Kenpachi and Kuchiki, she is soon to infiltrate Hueco Mundo. So she might as well pay attention today.

Captain Soi Fon fully recovered from the previous incident. A lot had happened to her since then. Nothing special inside her mind. Nothing? Yeah. Nothing…yet. She is waiting for this to begin. She is quiet, pensive, poised. However, every second that have passed, before Commander Yamamoto will make the signal for the start, she is looking to someone. That someone is…

Captain Kuchiki. The noble man is standing in the center of the room. He is as neat as ever, directly facing Captain Commander Yamamoto. He has in his hands few pages of papers. He can sense the various auras of his fellow captains. But what caught his attention the most was the aura on his left uppermost side. Yes, towards Captain Soi Fon. Her vibes. It's different from the first meeting they have met. It is cheery. It is friendly. It is admirable.

Soi Fon eyed Byakuya again. Byakuya at last saw this stare. Soi Fon became uncomfortable. She diverts her sight to the captain across her. Byakuya, on the other hand, was unmoved. Well, he does not want the other captains to see him differently. He is known for his coldness and stern behavior. His rejuvenated side is yet to be uncovered. He is concentrated despite that very recent 'my heart skips a beat' thing. But…he jumped when Captain Commander Yamamoto whack his cane on the floor to beckon the start of the meeting. He was not sure if the captains saw this jolt. Hearing no voices, he was relieved that none of them saw it. But at the last second, he heard Soi Fon coughed, like she just restrained some good laugh. Yeah. She is the only one who noticed it. But who cares. Still, he was glad that only a single person has noticed.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "There's been a change of plan. Before, I proposed that the captains who will accompany me in the infiltration will be Captains Kenpachi, Unohana and Soi Fon…"

Everybody listens to him carefully. Byakuya straightened the papers he was holding. "I plan on replacing someone, and –"

"HEY!" Kenpachi suddenly snapped. Byakuya frowned. Everyone, except Captain Commander Yamamoto gape at Kenpachi. "Kiddo, don't you dare replace me! You already assigned me. You should stick to your words. That's one of the mottos of noble families, right? You sho—"

"Zaraki Kenpachi. I am not yet done, obviously. Don't jump into unnecessary conclusions. I know you are always hungry for flesh and blood. Rest assured that you are not on my thoughts for the replacement. You'll never be in my thoughts. Just hang in there a wait for me to finish." Byakuya said with composure. He doesn't want to sound boastful in front of Captain Commander. Byakuya though looked at Kenpachi with irritation.

"Okay. No problem." Kenpachi surrendered. He then grinned. The captains sighed. They thought there would be First Squad War before the Winter War. Luckily, that will not happen.

"As I was saying…" Byakuya continued. He lowered the papers then looked straight to Captain Commander Yamamoto. "…I wanted to change the team. This was pre-determined. There will be no problem since I already talked to this captain…" Both Kenpachi and Unohana were a bit surprised. He already talked to the person to be replaced. And it was not them. Bingo! Soi Fon is the one. Kenpachi and Unohana looked at Soi Fon. She was still standing peacefully. Maybe, being replaced is not a bother to her.

"…Captain Soi Fon is going to be replaced by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Byakuya finally stated. Kurotsuchi grinned. The captains glare at him. That explains his apathetic posture from the beginning.

"How come Soi Fon agreed to this?" Was the puzzling question of Kyouraku. "That must be one of the important fights in our lives. It's such a waste that it will be given to him."

"Do you think I am incapable, huh?" Kurotsuchi was changed into notorious face; he is irritated in Kyouraku's remark. He now wanted to include Kyouraku to his twisted experiments. As a revenge. On that very instant.

"No. Don't get me wrong Mayuri." Kyouraku defended. Then he laughed. "Say, Byakuya, how did you convinced Soi Fon? Hmm. I guess you both talk while drinking… hmm… I'm torn between tea or sake." Kyouraku scratched his nape.

"Hey, Kyouraku…" warned Ukitake. Both Soi Fon and Byakuya made no reaction. They thought that it's just some of corny skits of Kyouraku. It will be over quickly.

But maybe not so fast…

"If it's over a cup of tea… Nuh! That's a total boredom. Yes! Sake! Byakuya made Soi Fon drunk so hard, that she was convinced to relinquish the post. Or maybe, when Soi Fon got drunk, she will agree on the replacement if they could, if they could, if they could…"

Everybody's waiting for the final words. Soi Fon and Byakuya are disgusted.

"…Spend the night together? Soi Fon must have like Byakuya so much and that Byakuya must have like Mayuri so much that the two are willing do anything to follow their desires. Wow man, that's a bit unusual." Kyouraku finished in a pace. Then he stretched his arms in the air, as if nothing has been said. Then he grinned.

"Oy Kyouraku, apologize to them…" Says Ukitake. Kyouraku saw the infuriated Soi Fon. White mist was already building up, surrounding her. As for Byakuya, pink reatsu can be seen. The rest of the captains frowned. Kyouraku gulped. "Well of course it's just a joke. Sorry my bad. Hahaha!" Kyouraku touched his temples.

It was not long enough when the rage of the two subject captains subsided. Soi Fon, in the end, blushed. Byakuya… Nothing. His face, unreadable. So was his mind. He immediately spoke.

"Again, the replacement will be Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. It will be helpful for us, for how Aizen Sosuke made the Arrancar and Espada, if Captain Kurotsuchi will head for the source. He will conduct some scientific investigation and examination in the Hueco Mundo, while the others will engage in battle. Besides, there is a huge possibility that Aizen will confine and isolate anyone who will infiltrate the place, in order to keep us away from the Karakura Town. We are wary that the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo is fighting within the bounds of Hueco Mundo. Of all people, Aizen wanted him away the most. So how are we going to prevent that? With the help of Captain Kurotsuchi, he will make a dangai connecting to Karakura Town."

Every one is silent. Kurotsuchi still beaming. He felt superior because of his appointment. And he is boastful about it. All serious captains nodded in agreement to the proponent. The rest, no comment.

"And that's all I want to say for today." Byakuya wrapped up.

"Hmm. Very well Captain Kuchiki. I approve you're plan. We should not prolong this matter. So, you and your company, can leave the room now. While me and the rest of the captains will talk about dealing with the Human World." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Yes, Captain Commander. As you wish. Thank you." Byakuya responded. Before leaving, he take one last good look to Soi Fon who was also looking at him. She looked away instantly. The three captains leave the room in a second.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nighttime.

Soi Fon was in her office, doing some paperwork when her vice captain Omaeda knocked on her door.

"What is it?" She spoke.

Omaeda entered the room. He's a bit tense. He's always afraid of his captain. Though such fear can be sometimes be translated into respect for his higher-up. Soi Fon put down the quill and relaxed her back.

"Captain, someone from the Sixth Squad gave me this letter. It was addressed to you." Then Omaeda handed over the folded parchment paper to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon, by the time he heard Omaeda said 'from the sixth squad' assumed that it was from Byakuya. Although, she has no idea on the content and the reason behind it. Anyway, it's not that threatening to open and read the letter.

"Thank you." Soi Fon said.

Omaeda bowed before leaving the office.

Soi Fon, at present, does not feel anything extraordinary on the letter. Maybe, it's just some professional correspondence. Or maybe, a love letter? This thought sends Soi Fon's cheeks on fire. She shook her head like mad. She is still confused on her newly-found feeling for Byakuya. No. She cannot serve two masters, as she said before. She cannot serve both Yoruichi and Byakuya. Can she?

Soi Fon unfold the crispy paper. To her surprise, the paper had a wonderful scent, a scent of a camomile. The tea she tasted when she once visited Byakuya's manor. Visited? She doubted the term. Summoned is the appropriate word. It's not that she likes to lay a foot on that manor. But now that she remembers that day, she smiled. Now Soi Fon frowned again. She definitely needs a psychiatrist.

Anyhow, the letter was short. The handwriting was neat and lovely. How could a man wrote this good? Soi Fon murmured. Well since he's a noble, expect this kind of neat and flamboyant lettering. Soi Fon read the letter aloud.

"_Soi Fon, I was wondering, if you could stop by at my place tonight. And I'll treat you for a tea. My grandfather just gave me a bag of camomile tea. Just before I'll leave Soul Society, the next morning. You'll come, okay? Byakuya."_

Pause.

Lots of thoughts are joggling on Soi Fon's mind. "_He wants me to be with him. Tonight. Alone."_

Then, the words spoken by Captain Kyouraku a while ago wind back to her. Soi Fon bend down to her table. She buried her face. She was in total confusion. Her mind is like the mind of a person under limbo state. This is bad…

"_Byakuya made Soi Fon drunk so hard, that she was convinced to relinquish the post. Or maybe, when Soi Fon got drunk, she will agree on the replacement if they could, if they could, if they could… Spend the night together…"_

The last phrase resonated, over and over and over…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Soi Fon cannot keep herself calm.

Omaeda was alarmed upon hearing the scream. He rushed to his captain's office. He thought she encountered an enemy. He could not, at first open the door. He called Soi Fon's name, but no response from the other side. He forced his way inside. So forceful that the door made out of maple tree was destroyed; deteriorated into huge pieces. Omaeda saw his captain. Standing in front of her desk. Her mouth, wide open. Her hair, untidy. And her face… Oh how red her face is! Red like a red bell pepper. Red like a rose. Red like a strawberry. Red like an apple. He haven't seen his captain before; in this state. Her face, indescribable. Omaeda wanted to laugh, seeing the funny and cute side of his captain. But knowing the consequences of laughing in front of her; being the one to be laugh at, he prevented the laugh to come out. He wants to live. He wants to spare his life.

"C-c-captain, what happened?" Omaeda asked.

"Eek!" Soi Fon was startled. "W-what are you doing here?" Her face still red. "And what have you done to my door! You stupid hog!" Soi Fon was about to charge, when Omaeda knelt down and plead.

"Captain! I though you are attacked! I heard your scream! Sorry captain! Please! Spare my life." Omaeda rubs his palms. He almost wants to cry.

"_Soi Fon, calm yourself. A cup of tea might help."_ A gentle voice said to Soi Fon. She falls back. She arranged the papers scattered around, Byakuya's letter, included. Soi Fon made a deep sigh before talking to Omaeda. "Okay. Just fix the door you just ruined. I need you to fix it at this instance. I'll be away for a while. I'll be back before midnight. Got it?"

"Y-yes Captain." Omaeda stood up. Soi Fon walks out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before she noticed it, she was standing just outside the manor. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Why do I always do things abruptly? Brusquely? Argh!"

"No. Perhaps I should stay away from this place. It gives me chills." Soi Fon decided to leave. But out of the blue, Byakuya appeared, behind her.

"So you came!" Byakuya said softly. He grinned.

"Eek!" Soi Fon bellowed. She is thinking for any pleasant excuse. Think! Think! No chance.

Surrender! "Actually, there's been a problem in my office. So-so… I cannot stay there for a while. I am looking for something to kill time. And I remembered you letter. So, here I am." Soi Fon said, as confidently as she can. Her heart keeps on thumping.

"I see. So, let's go in, then." offered Byakuya.

Soi Fon jerked. "Y-yes. After you!"

Byakuya smied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The captains sat on the grey tatami mat.

"Tell me, what's the ruckus happened inside your office? Is it something serious?" Asked Byakuya while pouring the tea to Soi Fon's chinaware.

Soi Fon cannot help herself but to feel completely uncomfortable. This was the second time they've been alone, the first was when she recuperates in the Fourth Squad. She was looking on her side. She keeps pressing the sole of her right foot. She responds without looking at Byakuya. "My stupid vice captain just banged my door really hard. And I don't know why."

Byakuya placed sweets beside their cups. "Oh. You haven't hurt him, have you?" Byakuya asked. He took a sip of the tea while waiting for Soi Fon to responds..

The inquiry made Soi Fon face Byakuya. "Of course not! What do you really think of me? A rebel? A menace? A mischief-maker?"

Byakuya placed the teacup back to its coaster. Then he looked at Soi Fon. Eyes to eyes. He gave her a nice leer. "No. I think of you as a creepy woman, but in a lovely way." Then he took a block of tiny green sweets.

"What? That's-that's two contradictory characteristics, you know?" She said. Her face flushed. She then nervously takes the teacup and drank a bit.

"Not really." Byakuya said.

Silence.

The teas are still hot even after few minutes.

The sweets on Soi Fon's plate half done. Same with Byakuya's.

Byakuya break the silence.

"If you want I'll give you a portion of the tea that my grandfather gave me. It will help you less irritable and less uncanny." Byakuya teased. He learns that teasing Soi Fon will let loose Soi Fon's hidden cuteness. As far as practicable.

Soi Fon spills gulp of the liquid inside her mouth. Byakuya frowns.

"Hey! When will you stop teasing me? You really want a punch, don't you!" Soi Fon aggressively placed the teacup down.

"See what I mean?" Byakuya retorted.

"Why you!" Soi Fon stood up. Accidentally, her knees caught the side of the table facing her. This caused the table to turned turtle. And gushed some fluid to Byauya's haori. It became a visible stain. Byakuya was shocked. He looked at Soi Fon but not in an angry way.

Soi Fon was astounded to. It was an accident. It was not her intention to do something like that. She looked at Byakuya. She perceived anger. She saw the stain on his haori. In an instant, Soi Fon tore a little piece of her haori, went beside Byakuya and tried to clean the stain off.

"Sorry, Kuchiki. I did not mean –"

Byakuya grabbed Soi Fon's working hand. "Eek!" Soi Fon cried. That sound started to become Soi Fon's odd expression.

Byakuya draws his face closer to Soi Fon. The latter, started to feel fiery; boiling. Then she recalled the kiss they shared while Soi Fon was in her recovery bed…

_Byakuya stared at her face for seconds. It sends Soi Fon to discomfort. She turned her head, but unexpectedly, Byakuya hold her jaw, he lowered his face then placed his lips on her. Soi Fon's eyes enlarged. "No way!" She growled inside her head. Nevertheless, she could not resist the soft and moist lips of Byakuya. She has no idea what to do. She gave up arguing to herself. She closed her eyes then kissed him back._

_They kissed for a while. After that, Soi Fon was too embarrassed that she turned her back to Byakuya. Byakuya apologized for his strange impulse. He felt shyness too._

_xxx_

Closer. Closer.

Soi Fon punched Byakuya's abdomen. Byakuya coughed. He moved afar. Though he stil managed to laughed a bit. _As expected from ever-offensive Soi Fon_, he thought.

"You're such a pervert! Kuchiki!" Soi Fon growled. Her whole body under fire.

"What?" Byakuya suddenly said. "I am a pervert? Hey!"

Soi Fon was clueless. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You just shouted that I am a pervert? Why's that? I didn't do anything, you know."

"_Wait."_ Soi Fon thinks to herself. _"No way! Did I just dream of something? Dreaming while awake? What the-"_

"Hey Soi Fon!" Byakuya barked.

Soi Fon shook her head. "Sorry. I just remembered a line from a television that I watched when I went to the Human World. I just feel like saying it. And it sounded so funny. Right? Don't you think?" Soi Fon made a fake smile.

Byakuya was doubtful _"What a lame excuse."_ He thought. _"He might thought something. About me. Being a pervert."_

Byakuya took a sip. And so was Soi Fon. She was in disbelief on having such hallucination. She looked at Byakuya's haori secretly. It's clean. She dreamt. So fast. Unbelievable. Blame the silence.

Soi Fon's world feels weirder and weirder. "Why? Why? Did I just became a mad woman? Because of this guy? Why?" Every second that passed within the walls of Kuchiki's manor. She lost track of time. But judging from the contents of their tea and sweets, her stay was not that long so far.

"So Soi Fon, how about taking some of my tea? It will be a while before I'll drink these tea and eat these sweets. Our journey in Hueco Mundo won't be easy."

Soi Fon left the maddening realizations. She imagined the scenes in Hueco Mundo. Endless battles. Endless injury. Byakuya, full of pain. One hell of sad scene.

"Sure." Soi Fon's short answer.

Byakuya smiled. "Wait for me. I'll go get some now." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Soi Fon finished her tea and sweets then went outside, passed the balcony. She sighed heavily. _"Why do I feel so strange? In this body? In this chest? Why?"_

Silence.

"_Am I really in love? Truly? Madly? In love? Oh no…"_

Silence.

"_What if I am? What if I told him? What would he feel?"_

Silence.

"_I wanted to settle this feeling once and for all. I must tell him. To ease my mind and my heart."_

Before going back inside, she approached the koi pond. She smiled devilishly. She bend down. She can see her reflection, thanks to the light from the crescent moon. "Maybe koi will be a delicious food for a cat. Hmm, what if I'll get some." Unquestionably, Yoruichi was in her thoughts.

"So there you are!" Byakuya appeared from behind.

"EEEEKK!" That same expression again. She was so startled that she fell, face down, on the pond. The koi spread out.

Byakuya hurriedly raises Soi Fon. "What are you doing? If you wanted to take a bath that badly, you tell me right away. I have a nice hot spring inside."

Soi Fon unexpectedly laughs so hard. She was wet and all, she acted stupidly, yet she managed to laugh. This is a rare scene. She hardly smiles or laughs.

Byakuya cannot helped himself but to be awestruck. "Are you okay?" Byakuya asked worriedly.

Soi Fon's laugh soon faded. "Sorry Kuchiki. I can't help myself but to laugh." She strokes her hair. She's wet, waist up.

Soi Fon felt courageous. She stood upright. And faced Byakuya. "You know what, from this fall, I realize something…"

Byakuya listened intently.

"I realized…that I like you, Kuchiki." Soi Fon said effortless. She don't expect a response from Byakuya. She just wanted to take the thorns growing inside her chest. And Soi Fon's worries and odd feelings fade away, fast.

Byakuya smiled. He stoke Soi Fon's forehead. "You're such a one hell of a lame duck. I was wondering when you will admit that." Byakuya then hugged Soi Fon tightly. "And I like you too…" Soi Fon felt no surprise. She just loves the feeling of closeness, with him… more especially, the reciprocated love. She thought initially that it will be unrequited feeling. She spoke too soon.

"So, let's go back. I'll lend you some of my clothes." Byakuya said, then cut the embrace.

"What? You're clothes? I'll definitely look manly in there. Give me instead more feminine look."

"Feminine? No way. It will not suit you!"

"Why not? I am a woman anyway."

"You sure about that?"

"Hey!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night is so bright. Brightens by these two looming couples.

You'll never know that the encounters you have on the least person you notice will end up as "fate".

And "love".

**- THE END -**

…

**A/N:** So it's done! My first series on my favorite pairing in Bleach. I really do hope that this pairing will develop in real life, and by real life I mean in the manga. Lol. It's not a bad pairing after all.

I am happy on the ending and the story per se. I hope I gave you a wonderful and decent story of this blooming pairing. If ever I'll be making a new fanfic (which is definitely going to be a one-shot since it's hard to make a series and to capture readers) I hope I'll receive more support and love from readers.

So for the last time, show your love or even hate, through reviews. Thank you everyone! ByaSoi forevah! ^_^


End file.
